


Adrianna's adventures [book 2] A Varian and the seven kingdoms fanfic

by AdriannaButGay



Series: Adrianna’s adventures [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaButGay/pseuds/AdriannaButGay
Summary: While Adrianna tries to figure out why she was chosen for the ruby, Varian discovers his mothers work and the two decide they'll figure out more about their mothers together with Ace and Hugo at their side.For the most part I've seen people making up stuff and putting their own unique spin on it, so that's what I'll be doing! Feel free to correct me if I get something wrong that's important.
Series: Adrianna’s adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. New old beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna desperately tries to find out what her purpose is, but to no avail. But with Varian and Ace at her side, she might not need to know.

Adrianna kicked the ball over to Varian who dodged, it had almost hit his face. Ace chuckled. Ace had moved in with Adrianna, and the three of them played together quite a lot. "V! Pass it!"

Varian backed up, and kicked the ball toward Ace, but it flew right past his head, landing on Adrianna’s roof. Ace sighed "Nice one V."

Adrianna laughed "I’ll get it! Varian, can you grab the ladder?" She ran up to her house

Varian nodded, shouting "Sure thing!" Varian ran behind his house, coming back with a very tall ladder. Varian placed the ladder on the side of Adrianna’s house and held it with Ace, as Adrianna climbed it.

As Adrianna reached the top she saw a blue light, and jumped back falling, with a loud "EEK!" Ace catches Adrianna with Varian panicking, Ace panicked "Adrianna! Are you okay???"

Adrianna stood up, putting her hand on her head "Y-Yeah, I’m fine."

"I can get the ball." Ace volunteered 

Varian and Adrianna nodded and held the ladder, but when Ace got to the top he turned around smiling evilly, now speaking with Zhan Tiri's voice "Guess who?"

Adrianna sat up quickly with a gasp, she was sitting on the ground, with Ace and Varian looking at her worried. Ace smiles widely "SHE’S ALIVE!!!"

Adrianna jumped back, looking at Ace "Wh-What happened?"

Ace sputtered "You fell off the roof! Then you passed out in my arms. Super romantic" he jokingly wiggled his eyebrows

Varian punched his arm "If by romantic you mean you were just about crying because you didn’t think about checking her pulse, then yeah, romantic."

Adrianna giggled at their bickering "Heh." Then she looked up at the roof

Ace stood up as he volunteered "I can get the ball if you're too scared to go back up."

Adrianna panicked, standing up quickly "NO! I mean- I got it." She giggled nervously. She knew it was only a dream, she had had so many dreams about Zhan Tiri since the fight with Andrew. But she couldn't bring herself to risk the events of one of them coming to life.

Adrianna climbed the ladder and got the ball, tossing it down as she climbed down "Let’s continue." They kicked the ball around until sunset, when Adrianna grew tired "I’m going to bed, night!"

Ace ran after her "Wait up!" He was very aware of her nightmares, and was very insistent on being by her side when she woke up in a cold sweat. Also it was about curfew, and Jacob had grown to be a father to Ace, so he didn't wanna get in trouble.

Adrianna laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She then woke up with a scream. Ace sat up from his bed looking worriedly at Adrianna "Are you okay?"

Adrianna gasped "Y-Yeah, I just had another nightmare."

Ace looked down, clutching his blanket "Maybe we should talk to Rapunzel about it…" With every scream that woke both of them in the morning, Ace grew concerned for Adrianna. Despite the constant sarcasm, teasing, and flirting, he really cared for her.

Adrianna sighed "Let’s ask Varian in the mor-" She paused, looking out the window to see the sun rising "-ning."

Jacob called to them from the dining room, which was also the kitchen, and the room where the front door entered "Ace, Adrianna, come to breakfast!"

Adrianna hopped out of bed "Coming!" Ace and Adrianna walked out, and as they sat around the table a knock came from the door. Jacob walked over and said, "I’ll get it."

Jacob opened the door to Varian, who was beaming with excitement, he obviously had news to share "Hello! Are Ace and Adrianna home?" Jacob turned to let Varian in, and he jumped in waving a letter "My lab is done!"

Adrianna looked up curiously "What?"

Varian ran his hand through his hair, which over the past year or two had developed a second blue stripe, a feature Ace strangely did not share, despite growing at the same rate as Varian "Well, about a year or two ago, I got a lab in the Demanitis chamber! But my lab got destroyed by evil Cassandra" He waved it off and continued "Eugene has been building me a new one in the castle!! I'm gonna move in and be a royal engineer full time! And Eugene just sent me a letter saying he finished it!"

Varian looked at the letter then Adrianna, who seemed a bit shocked "So you’re moving into the castle?"

Varian nodding excitedly "Yeah!"

Adrianna forced a smile, her eyes did not. "Great!"

Ace noticed her distress "You alright?"

Adrianna winced "I’m fine."

Jacob looked over curiously "Is Quirin going with you?"

Varian nodded, sitting down "Nah, he's driving me up there in the wagon though."

Jacob chuckled "Maybe we could drive with you, as a goodbye." He smiled

Varian smiled back "Well, I'm packing today, leaving tomorrow."

Adrianna poked at her food, frowning "Cool." She couldn't believe Varian was just up and leaving old Corona so quickly

Varian tilted his head, concerned "Adrianna? You sure you’re okay?" Ever since they had started dating, Varian felt like everything he did affected Adrianna a little more than it used to. While for him things stayed roughly the same.

Adrianna slammed her fists on the table in frustration "I’m fine!" Varian jumped back, almost falling out of his chair

Jacob glared at her "Adrianna! Don’t slam your fist on my furniture!"

Adrianna sputtered "I- Sorry…" She stood up and walked to her room. Varian stood up like he was gonna say something, but then looked down grabbing his arm. He walked out of the house, defeated. He'd hoped a much different outcome from this conversation, maybe one ending with Adrianna coming with him to live in the castle.

Adrianna huffed, sitting on her bed "Psh, gonna move into the castle, and live lavishly! Or-" She put her finger on her chin "Gonna live in the castle for longer than several months…."

Ace stepped in "You alright? I know, you said you’re fine, but-"

Adrianna quickly interrupted him "No! I’m not “alright” Ace! After 8 years of not seeing my best friend, I spend the one year I have with him focused on some stuipid demon child thing! Now that we’ve been dating for a week he’s moving across the kingdom!"

Adrianna sighed, digging her face into her knees. Ace sat on the bed and put his hand on Adrianna’s back "Why not go with him?"

Adrianna sighed "Pssshhhhh, like I can just move into the castle because my boyfriend is living there too!" She played with her ponytail 

Ace shook his head "Eugene."

Adrianna tilted her head "That’s different, he’s married to ‘Punzel."

Ace shook his head again "No, it’s not!"

Adrianna looked away from Ace, trying to prove she's angry "Yes it is, ‘Punzel is a princess! Varian is the royal engineer."

Ace grabbed her shoulder "I’m sure Rapunzel will let you stay!"

Adrianna turned around "Maybe.... You can go hangout with Varian if you want, I want some time alone." She sighed

Ace shrugged, walking out. The day goes by, and Ace walks in the room falling onto his bed "How was your day?"

Adrianna took her hair down, facing her mirror, now in her nightgown "I didn’t do anything." Adrianna sighed looking at Ace

Ace shrugged "Well all I did was help Varian pack."

Adrianna sat on her bed "Well I’m going to sleep now."

Ace nodded "Goodnight."

Adrianna laid her head on her pillow and she closed her eyes, but when she opened them she saw the battle big against Zhan Tiri.

Adrianna blinked "Zhan Tiri?" She looked down at her hands to see, she’s wearing gloves. "Am I- Am I in Varian’s body?!"

Eugene shouted across the room "Varian! Take cover!"

Adrianna ducked and the world disappeared, she stood up, looking at herself "I’m me again."

Rapunzel looked around, for someone "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Adrianna ran over "‘Punzel?"

Rapunzel spun around, surprised "Adrianna?"

Ace walked up beside them, smirking. Adrianna made a face of realization Rapunzel blinked "Ace? Are you alright?"

Ace spoke in Zhan Tiri’s voice "Oh, I'm better than ever."

Rapunzel tilted her head "Zhan Tiri?"

Adrianna chuckled nervously "D-Don’t worry! This is a dream! I think…."

Ace clapped sarcastically "Look at you, so smart!"

Rapunzel blinked "A dream?"

Adrianna nodded, unsure herself "Y-Yes?"

Ace shook his head "Well you said you never wanted to see me, and you can’t see me, can you?"

Adrianna laughed, this was the first time she was able to acknowledge she was dreaming, and she thought she was in control "Jokes on you, this is MY dream!"

Ace laughed "Is it?"

Ace grew bigger and bigger, his eyes glowing blue, then Adrianna woke up with a scream. Ace ran to Adrianna from the doorway "Adrianna! Are you okay?"

"I think you know." Adrianna sighed, looking out the window "Glad you’re always here when I wake up."

Ace nodded "Well, I was coming to wake you up, Varian is leaving, and I say you need to at least ride with him." 

Adrianna sighed walking into the closet and walking out in her brown day dress "Fine." Adrianna walked out of the house with a messenger bag

Jacob looked at Adrianna "You ready to go?"

Adrianna shrugged "I guess." She walked to the back of the wagon

Varian waved excitedly "Hey!"

Adrianna tosses her bag in climbing in, sitting next to Ace crossing her arms. Ace nudged Adrianna "You can’t just not talk to him"

Adrianna looked to the side "I certainly can."

Ace scooched forward and pushed Adrianna next to Varian, She then crawled to the other side of the wagon. Varian looked at Ace "Don’t bother."

Ace rolled his eyes "She’s being stubborn, you two need to talk."

Varian sighed, he knew how stubborn she was, and it had been harder than usual to get her to open up "It’s okay-"

Ace interrupted "Why does everyone say that? It’s not okay!"

Varian shrugged "Why not?"

Ace waved his hands dramatically "You’re moving away, and you two can’t talk about it? Adrianna is upset! Talk. To. Her."

Varian sighed "I-I can’t…"

Ace shook his head "Yes you can, like this!"

Ace grabbed Varian’s face with one hand and made it look like he was talking “Adrianna? I’m really upset you’re not moving into the castle with me, can we talk about it?”

Varian takes Ace’s hand off his face "It’s not that simple."

Ace glared at him "It is literally that simple."

Adrianna scooched forward, she had finally gotten over her stubbornness "Varian? I’m really upset you’re moving to the castle, can we talk about it?"

Ace chuckled "See?"

Varian stuttered and spat out "I really want you to move into the castle with me, but I was scared to ask because you just got your old house back and that probably has so much sentimental value to you, and asking you to leave most of your life behind-"

Adrianna started giggling "I’d really like to move into the castle, my only issue is my dad, I dunno how he’d take it."

Jacob stopped the wagon "We’re here!"

Eugene ran up to the wagon as Varian got out "Varian! Team awesome is finally back together for good!"

Ace tilted his head "Team awesome?"

Varian smiled "Oh! When Eugene and I met, we created-"

Varian and Eugene did jazz hands in sync as they said "Team awesome!"

Varian looked at Eugene "Ace should join!"

Adrianna walked up, adjusting her bag curiously "What about me?"

Varian fidgeted nervously "Well, team awesome is like a permanent guys night out."

Adrianna picked up one of Varian's bags out of the wagon "Aren’t I “one of the guys”?"

Varian rubbed his head and muttered "N-No….."

Rapunzel ran up "Adrianna!" She looked at Jacob "You don’t mind if I steal her for a couple hours right?"

Jacob nodded "Not at all!"

Rapunzel pulled Adrianna into the castle, and she stuttered "Woah! ‘Punzel, what’s the rush?"

Rapunzel stopped almost hitting Cassandra put her hands out "Woah! Don’t run in the halls, you almost hit me!"

Rapunzel chuckled "Sorry Cass, how's your back?"

Cassandra lifted her crutch "I think I’m ready to go back out!" She smiled

Rapunzel frowned "No, you’re not."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and walked off and Rapunzel grabs Adrianna again "In here." She pulled Adrianna into her bedroom

Adrianna blinked "What is this about ‘Punzel?"

Rapunzel took a deep breath "I had a very concerning dream last night, and I think Zhan Tiri is trying to get in my head."

Adrianna bit her lip anxiously "What was it about?"

Rapunzel sighed "I was back at the big Zhan Tiri attack, then the world disappeared, then I saw you, and Ace-"

Adrianna interrupted her "What? I had the same dream."

Rapunzel snapped "I knew it! Maybe Zhan Tiri is trying to tell us something."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "No, she’s trying to use you to get into my head."

Rapunzel nodded "But then she could just make you dream about me." She sighed, wanting to help

Adrianna shook her head "No, she knows how to get into my head. It's nothing, really."

Rapunzel huffed "Would you just listen to me for two seconds?"

Adrianna sighed "No Rapunzel, this is ridiculous!"

Rapunzel shook her head "It's not as simple as you think!"

Adrianna huffed "Ugh. If you would listen to me, you'd know I've been dealing with Zhan Tiri for a year now, and I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. I'm nearly 18!"

Rapunzel crossed her arms "Adrianna, please."

Adrianna crossed her arms, mocking Rapunzel "Rapunzel, please."

Rapunzel sighed, falling onto her bed then sats up "Do you mind staying in the castle? Just for a few days, so we can figure all this out."

Adrianna shook her head "Rapunzel I-"

Jacob popped his head in "Hun, time to go."

Rapunzel stood up "Actually, Adrianna is gonna stay in the castle for a few days to sort some recent issues out. "

Jacob nodded "Oh, what issues? "

Rapunzel shrugged "Just some personal stuff. Also a bonus, Ace can stay too, and they can stay with Varian."

Jacob nodded and walked out "I’ll tell Ace." He walked down the hall

Adrianna huffed "I never said yes."

Rapunzel sat back down on her bed "I’m the princess, it’s an order."

Adrianna shook her head "Fine, if it’s so important to you." She sighed

Rapunzel smiled "It is!"

Meanwhile, Eugene Ace and Varian are on their way to the wall. Varian ran down the hall excitedly, then stopped in his tracks. Eugene walked behind him "Varian slow dow- you okay buddy?"

Varian stared at the wall like he’s about to cry, and when Eugenelooksed, a wanted poster sat there, with villain written on it and Varian's face graffitied. Eugene ripped it off the wall and crumpled it up "Bunch a’ punks, sneaking down here, hanging up this cra-" Eugene looked at Varian "Just a bunch of dumb town kids tryna get in your head."

Varian wiped some tears, sighing "You’re right."

Varian finished going down the hall and sat at his desk, and started writing something down "I need to get a couple formulas down before I forget them. And- Ace do not touch that."

Ace crossed his arms, then reached his hand out, index finger extended to touch something else. Varian sighed "Or that. Or that. DON’T TOUCH THAT IT’S GONNA BLOW!!!"

Ace and Eugene both jumped and Varian bursted out laughing. Eugene huffed "That always gets me!"

Varian went back to writing "Welp, I’m cheered up."

Later as Adrianna prepared a bed, Varian stepped in "Welp, Rapunzel beat the system."

He chuckled, and hugged Adrianna from behind, as rested his chin on her shoulder. Adrianna shrugged "She just wants me to stay to talk about my nightmares, like it’s this big deal!"

Varian sighed "It must be to her then."

Adrianna huffed "I dunno why." Adrianna hung her night dress in the wardrobe that was once Ace’s home "This is so weird. I mean, the last time we stayed in this room was for the same reason, Zhan Tiri. Except you actually live here now."

Varian laughed "Yeah, but at least we’re not hiding my evil reflection in our wardrobe." He stretched

Ace appeared in the door "Nope! Your reformed reflection is living on the floor. I am not sleeping in that thing again."

Varian smiled, throwing a pillow at him, hitting his face. Ace rolled his eyes "I’ll be using this."

Ace placed the pillow in between the beds when Rapunzel knocked on the door frame "Knock knock. How are you guys holding up? This room close enough to your lab?" Varian nodded

Rapunzel smiled and looked at Ace "Ace, we can get another bed in here if you want."

Ace shrugged "You can."

Rapunzel giggles "Give me a couple minutes!" She ran out

Everyone shared a laugh at Rapunzel's eagerness. After a while, Rapunzel got a mattress in between Adrianna and Varian's bed, and it soon became night, they all laid to rest. Adrianna falling asleep last.

Adrianna woke up in a void "Hello? Anyone?"

Zhan Tiri approached her "Hello Adrianna."

Adrianna gasped "You… What happened to me not seeing you, so you disguise yourself as Ace?"

Zhan Tiri yawned sarcastically "I’ve grown tired of that trend. Why can’t we talk face to face? Like normal people, like responsible adults?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Because one, you’re not a normal person, two, I’m not an adult." She laughed "Not yet."

Zhan Tiri reached her hand out suddenly "Is it a deal?"

Adrianna blinked, it was confusing and sudden "What? I would never make a deal with you!"

Zhan Tiri looked behind Adrianna "Oh, I guess you’re saying that because he’s here now."

Adrianna blinked and turned around to see Varian, standing there "Adrianna, what’s going on, where are we, what are you doing with Zhan Tiri?"

Adrianna suddenly realised what was going on and stuttered "V-Varian! It’s not what it looks like!"

Zhan Tiri shook her head "Oh, But it is. She was going to give me the ruby."

Varian blinked "What?"

Adrianna shook her hands "I wasn’t!"

Zhan Tiri laughed "Don’t lie Adrianna!"

Adrianna walked towards Varian "Varian, believe me!"

Varian held Adrianna’s hands "I’m sorry Adri, I can’t do that."

Amber started growing on Adrianna’s arms "Varian! You don’t want to do this!"

Varian sighed, backing up "But I have to… For Corona."

Adrianna sat up in her bed "VARIAN!"

Ace stood up in a panic "Huh? What?"

Adrianna looked at Varian's empty bed "Wh-Where’s Varian?!"

Ace shrugged "In his lab probably."

Adrianna stood up "I have to go."

Ace put his hand on Adrianna's shoulder "Hey, another nightmare?" Adrianna nodded "Alright."

Adrianna walked down the hall to Varian’s lab. Varian perked up "Morning Adri! You’re up early."

Adrianna giggled "Heh, yeah. I had a nightmare. What was your dream about?" She had to know if it was real

Varian laughed "I was making myself new goggles, but then Cassandra poured hot iron over them. And that just kept happening."

Adrianna blinked "Weird."

Varian chuckled "Yeah. What about you?"

Adrianna shook her head "Uhm, I don’t remember. All I know is I woke up in a cold sweat."

Varian nodded "Okay."

The day went by quickly and Rapunzel went into town for something, when she returned, she and Eugene saw Ace, Adrianna, and Varian, all sitting on top of the gazebo in the garden.

Rapunzel chuckled "What are you doing up there?"

Ace sighed "Chilling."

Eugene huffed "Get down!"

Ace whined "I don't wannaaaaa." Varian slid down a pole on the side "Traitor!!" Adrianna giggled as she followed Varian, and Ace huffed "You're both ignorant fools who have no compassion!"

Varian chuckled "I can tell you've been reading that vocabulary book I gave you!"

Adrianna laughed when Rapunzel tapped her shoulder "Hey Adri? You know if you wanted to go into town and get a new dress, I'll pay, right?"

Adrianna tilted her head "I know, but I like my brown dress."

Rapunzel stifled a laugh "Well maybe you need a second day dress to wear when you wash this one.." 

Adrianna looked down to see her dress had mud all over the skirt "Oh, I'll go change." She laughed, walking away.

Adrianna suddenly heard a whisper from a bush "Pst! Adrianna!"

Adrianna looked to the side, to see Axel, the skinniest of the men who gave her the ruby, hiding in the bushes.

Adrianna pointed at him "You! What are you doing in the bushes? Aren't you supposed to be in the dungeon?"

Axel muttered "I escaped."

Adrianna looked right and left anxiously, then looked back to Axel "I-I shouldn't be talking to you."

Axel looked panicked "Look, I need to tell you something." 

Adrianna sighed "Make it quick."

Axel took a deep breath "Your dad, somethings up with him."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Uh, no duh! Some serious stuff happened, he's obviously concerned for my safety." She sighed 

Axel shook his head "No, it's hard to explain, but he's been different, and I fear now that you have the ruby, whatever is going on will get worse." He rubbed his temples in stress

Adrianna backed up suspiciously "Uh-Huuuuh."

Pete walked up "Hey Adrianna, what are you up- You! What are you doing out of your cell?" Pete pulled Axel out of the bush, and put him in cuffs.

Axel panicked and yelled to Adrianna "Adrianna, find my son, he'll tell you!"

Pete pushed him "Shut it, criminal."

Ace ran up "Adri, you alright?" He had heard the commotion and was very concerned

Adrianna nodded "I'm fine."

Varian looked to Axel "Who was that."

Adrianna looked at him too "I'm not… I'm not sure."

Ace muttered "Axel…"

Varian looked at Ace "What?"

Ace sputtered "I said... "faster", like "get 'em in jail faster!" Right?" He laughed anxiously 

Adrianna shook her head "But he's not bad."

Varian blinked "What do you mean? Isn't he one of the guys who kidnapped you? "

Adrianna sighed "He's one of the guys who gave me the ruby. I'm supposed to protect it."

Varian huffed "That doesn't make him necessarily good."

Adrianna she frowned "I know he's not bad though!"

Ace sighed "If you're so sure."

Adrianna nodded "He said I need to visit his son."

Varian shrugged "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Adrianna started to walked away "Don't you think turning Ruddiger into a monster to kidnap the queen is a bit much?"

Varian caught up "Shut up."

The kids walked down the stairs and Pete smiled at them "Hey Adrianna! What ya doing?"

Adrianna smiled back "We would like to speak to one of the prisoners please!"

Pete tilted his head "I don't think you're aloud in here, sorry Adri."

Adrianna begged "Please."

Stan looked at Pete "She did say please."

Pete shrugged "Good enough! Come on in."

Stan opened the door, and Varian smiled "We'll be ten minutes, tops!"

Pete nodded "Alright!"

The kids walked in and Varian shivered "This place is so cold."

A voice scoffed from a cell "No duh. Heat rises. This is the lowest point in the castle."

Ace looked to see Andrew and he muttered "Hubert."

Andrew nodded "Hello Ace. I see you've met Varian, and you're getting along." He chuckled

Ace stepped forward defensively. Adrianna put her hand on Ace's shoulder, holding him back "Ace, don't bother, we're not here to see him."

Andrew chuckled "You here to see those thugs?"

Adrianna shook her head "They’re not thugs."

Andrew scoffed "Well they're no nicer than Ace."

Adrianna huffed "Ace is working hard to be the best person he can!"

Ace blinked, he didn't realize the difference he was making "Thank you."

Andrew rolled his eyes "Well, I'm calling them angry, cold, violent, thieves."

Adrianna shook her head "They don't steal."

Andrew smirked "Yeah cause they didn't steal that ruby from your dad after Leah died."

Adrianna stepped forward "Do not bring my mother into this!"

Andrew chuckled "Yeah, she's dead. How about your dad, Quirin and Jacob are gonna be pretty mad when they find out you're talking to those criminals."

Adrianna started tearing up, how did he know all this, why is it his business, why did it hurt so much? Varian rubbed her shoulder "Adri, we don't have to do this."

Adrianna whipped her head around "Yes we do Varian!"

Andrew laughed loudly "Feisty!"

Ace scoffed "Stay outta this, Hubert."

Andrew rolled his eyes "Whatever."

Adrianna sighed "Let's go." They started walking away, Adrianna the fastest.

Andrew shouted behind them "Goodluck pipsqueaks!"

Ace walked faster to catch up to Adrianna "Don't worry, you're doing the right thing."

Adrianna hugged herself "But is it selfish? I don't care that my dad doesn't want me to do it, but does that make me a bad person?"

Ace shook his head "Of course not!"

Varian walked faster to catch up and Adrianna stuttered "L-Let's just get this over with."

Ace nodded. As Adrianna sped up and Varian asked "She alright?"

Ace nodded "Just overwhelmed."

Varian nodded also "Alright."

They arrived at the cell, Ace ran up first "Where's Axel?"

Joal, the biggest of the men, looked up "What? Varian?"

Varian walked up behind him "That's me."

Joal chuckled "Why, there's two of you!" He bellowed a laugh

Ace nodded "Ace, nice to meet ya, for the first time…" 

Varian pointed to Ace "He's my reflection."

Ace made an uncomfortable face, he had grown tired of being Varian's reflection. Joal smiled "That almost makes sense. Adrianna, how have you been? I see the ruby hasn't killed ya."

Adrianna shrugged "I'm more responsible than any other kid."

Varian chuckled "I am right here! And Ace?"

Ace shrugged "Nah, I'm pretty dumb."

Adrianna panicked "Well don't say that!"

Varian laughed "It's true!"

Adrianna elbowed Varian "Varian! No."

Joal chuckled again "You're just like your mother."

Adrianna suddenly became uncomfortable "Uhm… Yeah… Look, we're just looking for the tall skinny one with red hair?"

Joal nodded "Axel. No, I haven't seen him for a bit. Why?"

Adrianna shrugged "He said we need to visit his son. But we have no idea where that is."

Joal nodded "Ah! Luke." He stated "You have pen and paper?"

"Always." Adrianna pulled out a pen, and ripped a page from her notebook, giving both to Joal. Joal wrote down an address, and gave it back to Adrianna.

Joal sighed "Tell them Axel sent ya."

Adrianna nodded "Thank you!" They walked away

Ace smiled "See? Hubert was trying to get into your guy's heads!"

Varian chuckled "I suppose." They walked out, waved to Pete and Stan, and walked out of the castle.

Varian waved to Eugene at the castle gate "Eugene, we're going into town!"

Eugene nodded and waved back "See you!"

Adrianna looked around town "Alright, I think we just have to turn down this way, and…" They turned a corner, into a little neighborhood. "I think it's this one. "

She knocked on the door, and a woman with hazel brown hair, and sky blue eyes opened the door. "Hello there. Can I help you?"

Adrianna played with the address paper anxiously "Hi… Can I speak to Axel's son?"

The woman nodded "Oh, yes. Luke! You have a visitor."

Luke ran up, a young man with red hair and blue eyes like his mother ran in "Coming! Hi!"

Adrianna waved gently "Hi, your dad sent me."

Luke nodded "Adrianna, right?"

Adrianna smiled "Yup! And this is my boyfriend Varian, and his…. Twin, Ace."

Ace smiled, being a twin made him so much more comfortable "We may look alike, but I'm cooler."

Adrianna shook her head "No you're not."

Ace huffed "You’re biased! You're dating Varian."

Adrianna chuckled "And not you."

Luke laughed "Heh, neet! I have a twin too! But she's not identic-"

Suddenly a young woman of Luke's age with brown hair like her mother and brown eyes like her father, rammed into Luke's side "BELLE! WHY?!"

Belle laughed "I dunno. Thought it'd be funny."

Ace chuckled "I like you!"

Belle smiled and said "Gasp! Are you the royal engineer?"

Varian nodded "Yeah…?"

Belle giggled excitedly "Cool! Do you wanna see my metal collection!?"

Adrianna chuckled "Hehe, babe. She has a metal collection, like you."

Luke huffed, she was interrupting an important meeting in his mind "Belle, that is really dumb."

Belle scoffed "You're dumb!"

Ace smiled "I don't think it's dumb."

Adrianna blinked "Ace… You don't- what?"

Ace shrugged "What? Science and alchemy are cool!"

Belle clapped "Right?"

Ace bowed "I am honored to be Varian’s twin."

Varian rolled his eyes "Ace, you call me lame on a daily basis-"

Ace elbowed Varian "Shhh, she's cute."

Belle sighed "Well I'm sure Varian has some important royal business, so do you wanna see my metal collection?"

Ace nodded "Sure thing!" Ace and Belle went deeper into the house.

Luke rolled his eyes "So, you probably have some questions about your dad?"

Adrianna blinked "How'd you know?"

Luke chuckled "Long story. Well, come inside."

Adrianna stepped in "Okay."

They walked in, and sat at a table. Luke seemed excited "Can I get you anything?"

Varian smiled "Is there wat-"

Luke quickly interrupted him "I was talking to Adrianna."

Adrianna chuckled "Two glasses of water."

Luke nodded "Okay." He walked off

Varian furrowed his brows "I don’t think he likes me."

Adrianna giggled "It’s just hard for him to process all…" She looked Varian up and down "That." She laughed

Varian blinked "What does that mean?"

Adrianna shrugged then Luke walked back in, giving Adrianna and Varian glasses of water, then sitting down himself. Adrianna sipped her water, then spoke "So, what’s going on with my dad?"

Luke panicked "My notes! My dad told me all the stuff, and I had notes."

Varian nodded patiently "Well, take your time."

Luke glared at Varian "I will." Walked out of the room

Adrianna suddenly didn't think it was funny "What is his problem?"

Varian shrugged "I dunno!"

Adrianna sighed, scratching her head "Let’s just get the info and leave."

Ace tripped into the room, and crossed his arms "All because I couldn’t name her metals, and I know nothing about “Alchemy”"

Varian rolled his eyes "That’s why you don’t lie bout bein smart. Ace."

Ace laughed sarcastically "Hah-hah. Shut."

Varian also laughed "How about, no?"

Luke walked in "Okay so-" He looked up and saw Ace "Oh! You’re back."

Ace nodded "Yeah."

Luke shuffled through some papers "So my notes say that your dad and you moved after your mom died to hide the ruby from you."

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Well I know that."

Luke looked at the other papers "Uhhm, he also hid a necklace from my dad and his friends. We have no idea where it is."

Adrianna nodded "Yeah, I know. "

Luke looked into the next paper "We think the reason Jacob hid the ruby from is-"

Adrianna huffed "Because it’s the reason my mom died. Gimme those notes." Adrianna took Luke’s notes, and shuffled through them "We know all this. It’s all useless!"

Luke blinked, it happened very quickly "Really?"

Adrianna huffed "Yes! We’re trying to figure out what I’m supposed to do. Not what my dad has already done!"

Luke shrugged "Well maybe-"

Adrianna interrupted him and slammed the papers on the table "UGH. This is pointless." She stormed out of the house

Ace sighed "Maybe you should go-"

Varian nodded "I know." He turned to Luke "I'm sorry about that, she's a bit impatient." Varian grabbed Ace’s arm and they ran out. They found Adrianna sitting at the table outside the sweet shoppe, writing in her notebook

Varian approached her "Adri, I’m sorry we couldn’t find anything."

Adrianna sighed "It’s not your fault I don’t know what I’m doing. You’re the smartest person in Corona! You’ve got everything figured out!"

Varian huffed "Adri, we’re only 17! We don’t have anything figured out, no less everything! And-" Varian sat down "We have our whole lives to do it. Okay?"

Adrianna sighed in defeat "I know.. It’s just, it’s been 8 years since my mom died, and I still don’t know anything. This ruby is what killed her, but why? The sundrop didn’t curse Rapunzel when she used her hair! A-And when Cass used the moonstone she wasn’t cursed!" 

Varian rubbed her back "Yeah, but-"

Adrianna interrupted him "It doesn’t make sense!"

Ace shrugged "I mean, does it have to, right now? Nothing makes sense to me, and I’m doing fine."

Adrianna sighed "That’s you. I always understand things, but this has been picking at my side for 8 years, and it makes me feel like an idiot."

Varian huffed "But you’re not! You’re really smart, and you may not be the royal engineer, but… You don’t have to be. Even so, you’re my royal… " Varian thought for a moment "Love! Yep. My royal love." Him and Adrianna shared a laugh 

Ace gagged "YOU’RE SO SAPPYYYY." He sighed

Adrianna laughed more "Thanks Varian. Let’s get back to the castle, ‘Punzel is probably wondering where we are."

Ace sighed dramatically "CAN WE?"

Adrianna giggled, picking up her notebook, flipping back to the page with her mothers necklace for just a moment, then closed it. Varain smiled at her "Let’s go."

They went back to the castle to see Rapunzel sniffing the flowers in the garden "Hey, where were you guys?"

Ace shrugged "We went on a scavenger hunt that our friend in town set up." He lied

Rapunzel smiled "Fun! Varian, can I borrow you for a sec?"

Varian nodded "Sure."

Rapunzel pulled out her planner "I need you to look at this."


	2. Birthday cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna has an interesting birthday, meeting a mysterious young man who knows more about Varain's mother than he probably should.

Adrianna wore a dress that was a soft shade of yellow, it was big and fluffy, she danced with Varian at a ball of sorts. Varian spoke gently "Did you think the day would end like this?"

Adrianna smiled softly "Not in a million years." It was the first time she felt like she didn't need to know everything. She had everything she needed in that room. Ace walked past them with fruit punch on his face and Adrianna laughed "Belle still isn’t interested, eh?"

Ace huffed, it was true "Shut up."

Varian and Adrianna giggled, Adrianna dipped Varian, and spotted her mothers necklace around her neck "What the?" The world started falling apart around her. Varian tried to kiss her, but she dropped him into the void. "What’s going on?"

A moaning voice called out "Adriannaaaaa"

Adrianna looked up to see Leah "Mom?"

Leah seemed in distress "Adriiii. Adriii. Adrianna, wake up."

Adrianna blinked "What?"

Leah grabbed Adrianna's shoulders and shook her "Wake up… WAKE UP"

Adrianna woke up with a large GASP, and hit her head on Varian’s head, he had been standing above her trying to get her up "Ow."

Adrianna winced also "Ouch!"

Varian sat on her bed and touched her head "I’m sorry! It just seemed like you were having a nightmare, and…"

Adrianna nodded "I was.. But it was weird. It was a different kind of scary than normal. I still fell into an abyss at the end… But before that, it was… Normal."

Varian tilted his head "Oh?"

Adrianna nodded "We were dancing, and happy. I wore a big dress, it was soft yellow. So pretty! But… I didn’t need to know anything. I knew something I don’t know now, nothing was nagging at me. The only thing I wanted was to be dancing with you, and I was! I had everything I wanted."

Varian scooched toward her "Oh… I get it. I guess I kinda felt like that when my dad was trapped in the amber. I just wanted to know how to fix it, but it was just out of reach.."

Adrianna laid her head on Varian’s shoulder "Thanks."

A knock came from the door "It’s Rapunzeell!"

Varian shouted back "Come in!"

Rapunzel stepped in "Oh, am I interrupting?"

Adrianna shook her head as she replied, "No, we’re just about wrapping up."

Ace huffed "Thank God. I was getting sick from all your dorkiness." He stood up

Varian chuckled "Shut up, Ace."

Ace stretched his arms "Never."

Varian rolled his eyes as he and Adrianna get up. Adrianna looked to Rapunzel "What’s for breakfast ‘Punzel?"

Rapunzel giggled "Bacon and eggs."

Adrianna nodded "Cool."

Ardianna swiped her dress from the wardrobe, and went behind the changing wall. She suddenly spotted a present. She smirked, picked it up, and turned around. "Ace, you left your box hereeee."

Ace sputtered "Wha- Noo, it’s your birthday!" He crossed his arms

Rapunzel looked at Ace confused. He did a shushing motion. Adrianna gave a chuckle "Heh, I know. Am I supposed to open it now, or?"

Ace nodded "Yep!"

Adrianna smiled widely "Cool!" Adrianna opened it, it was a quill, with her name burnt into the feathers. She gasped quietly "How did you afford this?"

Varian smiled "He didn’t. I paid for it."

Adrianna smiled widely "Thank you guys! This means so much! I’ve been needing a new quill."

Ace chuckled "We know! Happy birfderp." 

Adrianna smiled, setting the quill with her notebook "Heh, thanks." She gently repeated the silly word "Birfderp… Silly." She closed the wall around her and changed

Rapunzel suddenly sounded panicked "It’s your birthday? I forgot to put it down in my journal! I’m so sorry Adri."

Adrianna, stepped out from behind the wall "No, it’s fine. Last time I had a proper party had to be… 11 or 12 years ago? It was just my parents, Quirin, and Varian. But I've already told you about that…"

Ace huffed "I was there too!"

Adriana looked at him curiously "What?"

Ace huffed "You had a funhouse mirror!"

Adrianna laughed "Oh yeaaah!"

Rapunzel tilted her head, she hadn't realized Ace was Varian's reflection for every mirror "You remember that?"

Ace nodded "Of course. I was so nauseous." He grabbed his stomach at the memory

Varian chuckled "Woof, sorry."

Ace waved it off "Whatever. It’s cool."

Rapunzel smiled "You all ready?"

Ace nodded "Yuppers!"

Rapunzel: Then let’s go!

They walked into the hall, and Adrianna inspected the ruby closely. Rapunzel noticed her distress "Are you alright?"

"Just trying to figure out why I have this thing." Adrianna responded, not looking away once.

Rapunzel thought for a moment "Well.. You’re the chosen one?"

Adrianna sighed "But why?" She questioned eagerly 

Rapuzel leaned down to look at the ruby "You can never be sure. The only thing you can be sure of is that it’s yours to behold and proceive."

Adrianna looked like she'd realized something, then suddenly became disinterested in the idea "Nah."

They opened the dining room door and Adrianna blinked "Why is it so dark?"

The chandelier lights up. By Shorty, who is hanging on it as everyone shouted "SURPIIISE!"

Adrianna gasped and punched Ace, who shouted it in her face. "I'M SO SORRY.."

Ace rubbed his now injured nose "It’s cool. Happy birfderp…" he laughed

Adrianna blinked "You guys! But… I thought you-"

Rapunzel laughed "Only reason I ever lie, is for birthday sake."

Adrianna snorted a laugh "Thank you!!"

Jacob walked up and hugged Adrianna "Happy birthday sweetie!"

Adrianna hugged him back, "You too! I-I mean, thanks dad." They shared a laugh, then went over to the éclairs, where she saw Catalina. "Hey!"

Catalina smiled "Happy birthday Adri! I hope you get to your presents soon."

Adrianna tilted her head "Thank you! And why is that?"

Catalina smirked "Xavier got you something special." She giggled and ran off. 

Adrianna rolled her eyes "Kids."

Cassandra walked up "First time I’ve ever not been able to say “you’re a kid too"." She laughed 

Adrianna smiled "Hey Cass! Wow…. I’m 18…."

Cassandra nodded "All grown up."

Rapunzel ran up "Cass! You’re scaring her."

Cassandra laughed "What? It’s not like I’m asking her for taxes." Rapunzel laughed

Adrianna laughed also "You better not!" Adrianna pointed a finger gun at Cass, and walked backwards into Eugene "Oh! Sorry Eugene."

Eugene shrugged "It’s alright. Happy big 18! Wow. I spent my 18th birthday…. Running from the barron."

Adrianna laughed "Well I'm spending it-" She took a bite from her eclair "Eating my favorite foods, with my best friends, and with you!"

Eugene chuckled "Hey!"

Adrianna smiled "I’m kidding. A little."

Eugene laughed sarcastically "Oh hah-hah."

Adrianna walked up to the presents "I wonder which one is from ‘Punzel." She started checking the tags of the small ones

Arianna approached when she spotted Adrianna "No peeking Adrianna! But Rapunzel’s is the really tall one."

Adrianna blinked a litte "Really? I’d think she would’ve given me something small, like a new journal."

Arianna shrugged a little "She thought after everything with Zhan Tiri, and the nightmares, she would get you something you’d never expect, but trust me… You’ll love it." She giggled

Adrianna smiled "Can’t wait!" Arianna walked away and Adrianna stood up mumbling to herself "Seems everyone got me “something special”. I wonder what it could be…"

Rapunzel called out "Everyone! Cake!" Adrianna ran up as Rapunzel announced "We’re all gonna sing happy birthday."

Adrianna stared at the 18 candles with joy, she frowned a little as everyone sang "Happy birthday to you!"

The words went in one ear out the other, they faded out as she seemingly zoned out. She suddenly snapped out of it as Eugene got really close to Adrianna and shouted "AND MANY MOOOORE"

Adrianna gasped then blew out the candles as everyone cheered. Rapunzel gives Adrianna a slice of cake "mmmm, Lemon."

Attila nodded "I hope you like it! I baked it from scratch!"

Adrianna smiled "From personal experience, I know I will!"

Adrianna ate her cake, and watched as everyone else did too. All these people were her friends and family, and she cared for them all. Except for a blonde man sitting at the end of the table, she didn't recognize him at all. She shrugged it off and said "That was great! Thank you so much Attila!"

Attila nodded "No problem Adri!"

Everyone followed Adrianna and thanked Atilla, and soon enough Rapunzel announced "It’s time for presents!"

Jacob tapped Raounzel's shoulder "Psst, Princess. I have to go help someone in old Corona, make sure Adri gets my present first, and make sure she has a great birthday!"

Rapunzel nodded "Will do!"

Jacob patted Adrianna’s head "Gotta go, happy birthday, and I love you."

Adrianna nodded, and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks. Bye dad."

Rapunzel handed Adrianna a decent sized present, she opened it, and it was a music box. She opened the top and a little statue of her in her magical blue dress started spinning as music plays

Adrianna smiled gently "Awww. Thanks da-... Oh yeah. Hehe."

Rapunzel sighed "He wanted to make sure you got his first."

Adrianna nodded "Well it’s amazing."

Monty smiled "Next up is mine!" He said as Rapunzel brought Adrianna a box of candy canes

Feldspar had made her heels, Eugene gave her hair care products, Xavier had made her earrings. When she opened them she muttered "Well these are nice" But next Angry set a gift in her lap, and she opened it to see Lance, Angry, and Catalina had gotten her a book called “The golden waterfall”

The book didn't fit with the other gifts so she got up to put it with her journal on the table, as she turned around and Xavier slipped something into her pocket without her noticing. Rapunzel pushed her gift forward, it was nearly the size of Adrianna.

She opened it to see the soft yellow dress she wore in her dreams "The dress from my dream…" She muttered 

Rapunzel tilted her head, smiling "What?"

Adrianna blinked "The- uhm. Dress of my dreams! Thank you Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel smiled widely "You’re welcome Adri!"

Adrianna took the dress off the bust it’s on, and ran off "I’ll be right back!"

Eugene laughed, nudging Rapunzel "She really can’t wait to try that dress on."

Adrianna ran into her room "This is it. This dress must be the answer to everything I’ve been facing. Please answer everything…."

Adrianna put the dress up and pulled her hair out of the back of the dress as she walked up to the mirror. She frowned, not feeling anything "Why don’t I feel different? Ugh… If only mom could see me now." She sighed, balling a fist. Adrianna looks at her day dress, a red glow coming from her pocket.

Adrianna sighed "What the-?" She picked up her mothers necklace from the pocket, and a note fell out "The necklace…." She picked up the note

“Dear Adrianna,  
This necklace will arrive on your 18th birthday no matter what. Your mother’s necklace will give you the answers you seek, even if your father does not understand, it only matters that you understand.

Well wishes,  
-Xavier”

Adrianna laughed “Something special” Catalina knew? Hm." She put the necklace on Adrianna sighed, playing with it "Is it cursed? Maybe I’ll magically know the answers…. Hmm. Nothing."

Adrianna leaned on the mirror in defeat. Suddenly she fell into it, she stood up "Alright reflections! Square up…" She looked around realizing she wasn't in the mirror of yesterday, but in a hallway of doors

She looked around curiously, opening one of the doors to see nothing "What the?" Suddenly the light came on with a couple people shouting surprise, and a very young Adrianna punching a very young Varian.

"Is this… My memories?" She walked to and opened another door to see her mother laughing, sitting at a table with Axel, Joal, and one of the other men that gave her the ruby.

"My mom's memories?!" She gasped, backing up. She turned around and opened another door to see a very young Leah, probably a little older than Adrianna, holding the necklace…

"Soooo, it's like. Cursed?" Leah laughed, 

A woman on the other side of the room responded "Yes. And you fell for it. Are you still going to pretend you're invisible?"

Leah nodded "What am I supposed to do? I can't get rid of this thing, I'm gonna die when I'm 30. I don't have much life left, so I better go live it!"

The woman across the room shook her head "Child, don't you understand? Someone gave you that, you will perish."

Leah smiled gently "Mother, I don't care. I have Jacob at my side, someday, we will start a family. And I've finally decided what I'm going to do with my wish."

The woman across the room, Leah's mother, tilted her head "What is that?"

Leah sighed, putting the necklace around her neck "I'm going to leave my child the world, the wish is inherited, correct?" She turned around to her mother "I did not understand what the ruby was when it was given to me, so I will wish for all their questions of the ruby to be answered. My child will use their one wish wisely."

Leah's mother nodded "Wise, unlikely Jacob understands anything that's going on."

Leah furrowed her brows "Mother!" Her and her mother shared a laugh "Speaking of Jacob, we have a date tonight!"

Leah's mother stood up, she had several gray stripes in her dark brown hair, and her face covered in freckles "Have fun dear, and please do not tell him. I fear he may leave you."

Leah nodded "I love you mother, goodnight."

Adrianna smiled, she tried to step in, but there was a barrier "Oh… Okay then." She backed up, and looked at the mirror of the end of the hall, and walked through it.

Varian stepped into the room "Hey, you need help?" He was covering his eyes just incase

Adrianna nodded and giggled "Nah.." she hid the necklace "I just… I think I've got everything figured out."

Varian peaked then uncovered his eyes "Wow… You look… Wow."

Adrianna smiles and twirls a bit "It's very pretty." She started walking down the hall "Let's get back."

Varian walked with her "Yep!" 

They came back in, and Rapunzel approached Adrianna "Hey, I was thinking we could have a dance, what do you think?"

Adrianna nodded "Sounds fun! I've been practicing." She linked Varian's arm. Rapunzel ran up to the instrumentalists, and they started playing.

Varian and Adrianna started dancing, and Adrianna smiled gently, she felt the same wholeness she did in her dream, and Varian smiled also "Did you think the day would end like this?"

Adrianna smiled softly "Not in a million years." It was the first time she felt like she didn't need to know everything. She had everything she needed in that room. Ace walked past them with fruit punch on his face and Adrianna laughed "Belle still isn’t interested, eh?"

Ace huffed, it was true "Shut up."

Varian and Adrianna giggled, but instead of dipping Varian, the dancers switched partners, and Adrianna ended up with the blonde boy she noticed at the table earlier "Hello." She mumbled

The boy had light blonde hair, shaved at the sides in a ponytail, he wore several earrings, with big round glasses. "Hi there, you're Adrianna I assume?"

Adrianna nodded "I haven't seen you around. Can I catch your name?" She raised an eyebrow

"Hugo." He nodded, then dipped her. Her necklace fell out from her dress, and he picked her back up "Pretty." He mentioned 

She looked at the necklace and nodded "Yeah, it was my mom's." she stated nervously. Finally it was time to switch partners again, but Hugo just spun Adrianna back in.

Adrianna laughed "Uhm.. Aren't we supposed to switch?" 

Hugo shrugged "I like talking to you." Adrianna laughed anxiously and he continued "So, you know Varian?"

Adrianna blinked "He's my boyfriend. You know him?"

Hugo shook his head "But I've heard of him. A… Friend of mine knew his mother."

Adrianna gasped quietly "His mother?" She mumbled

Hugo nodded "She was quite the adventurer, alongside being a scientist and alchemist. As far as I know."

Adrianna nodded "I'd assume. Varian must've inherited that."

Hugo nodded "You said you're dating?"

Adrianna chuckled nervously "Yeah…"

Hugo smiled "Well he has very good taste."

Adrianna blushed a little, but the dance ended. And Hugo walked away as he said "You and Varian, meet me in the garden."

Ace ran up to Adrianna "Who was that?"

Adrianna chuckled "Uhm, just some guy. He's kinda like you."

Ace furrowed his brows "He was flirting with you?"

Adrianna shrugged "Uhh, kinda."

Ace glared at where he last saw Hugo "Did you tell him you're dating Varian?"

Adrianna laughed "Ace, it's alright. He's just some guy."

Ace crossed his arms "I don't like him."

Adrianna sighed "If it makes you feel better, you can walk with Varian and I to meet him in the garden."

Ace's jaw dropped "You're meeting him in the garden?" He blinked

Adrianna laughed "With Varian. He seems nice enough, I don't see the problem."

Ace huffed "I will go with you guys." Everyone started cleaning around them

Rapunzel approached them "Adrianna, did you have a good birthday?" 

Adrianna nodded "I'm gonna get changed and hang this up, then Varian Ace and I are gonna hangout with the garden."

Rapunzel nodded "I'm gonna clean up, happy birthday!"

Adrianna nodded "Thank you!"

[Authors note: I keep almost writing 'You too' when people tell her happy birthday because I'm big dumb smooth brain]

Adrianna giggled as she went to her room to change. Varian stepped in as she finished changing, and asked "Sooo, we're meeting some guy in the garden?"

Adrianna nodded eagerly "He seemed nice and I wanna get to know him."

Ace crossed his arms in frustration "He was flirting with her." He huffed

Varian laughed "Oh, was he?"

Ace snapped back "Yes! He was buttering her up!"

Adrianna chuckled "Or he was just nice, and we should normalize boys complimenting girls without it being flirting." She laughed, putting her hair back in a ponytail

Ace rolled his eyes, and they all walked to the garden together. Hugo sat in the gazebo, reading 'The golden waterfall', the copy Adrianna got for her birthday.

Adrianna tilted her head, how did he get her book? He noticed the trio approaching, and put the book on the table "Hello!"

Varian waved and gave his hand to be shaken "I'm Vari-"

Hugo took his hand and interrupted him "I know. And you?" He looked to Ace

Ace huffed, glaring at Hugo "Ace. Varian's twin. Not that it should matter to you." He stated blankley. He obviously didn't like him.

Hugo nodded "I think it does." He smirked "Now." He sat at the table, and held his hands together like he was holding a meeting "You're probably wondering why I've gathered you here today."

Adrianna giggled and sat at the table, putting her book in her lap "Kinda." Ace and Varian also sat at the table

Hugo started shuffling through his bag, and pulled out some notes, Adrianna raised an eyebrow as Hugo spoke "These are some old notes of Ulla's, my… Ehem, friend gave them to me, Varian, I'd assume you'd want them."

Varian took them cautiously. The name Ulla sounded familiar, but not enough to know who she was. "Ulla…"

Hugo cleared his throat "Your mother."

Varian gasped, looking through the notes. They were sporadic and some parts seem to have been written down too quickly to read "My mom wrote these?" He smiled

Ace cleared his throat "Buttering you up."

Hugo looked at Ace "Well, I'd assume you're more of a clone than a twin, her notes do mention Varian, but none of you." He smirked

Adrianna's eyes widened "That is none of your business." She stated angrily. She knew how hurt Ace would get over this kind of thing, and was very protective.

Hugo held his hands up defensively "Sor-ry. Jeese."

Varian shook his head "Okay, look. As far as we're concerned, Ace is my brother." He stated obviously, then looked at his mom's notes "She was a lot like me." He chuckled then showed Adrianna one of them "Look, there's a muffin recipe right next to this compound list."

Hugo nodded "I have more, if you're interested."

Varian smiled eagerly "Of course! I never knew much about my mom. My dad always got silent when I mentioned it…" he sighed, then suddenly looked up "Where did you "friend" get these?"

Hugo shrugged "I think they hung out together before she.. Ehrm.." He cleared his throat

Varian nodded "I wonder what else she wrote…" He smiled at the messy notes, she was really just like him

Hugo laughed "It's all very interesting, but we can't really decipher most of it."

Adrianna looked over "We?"

Hugo nodded "Me and my friend."

Varian nodded knowingly "I don't know why." Varian pulled out some of his own notes, which were very similar to his mothers.

Adrianna chuckled "I wonder why.."

Hugo laughed "Well, it's getting late. We can meet up tomorrow if you'd like?" He stood up

Adrianna and Varian nodded to each other, then to Hugo. Ace wasn't paying attention, but Hugo focused his attention to Ace "Ace, will you be there?"

Ace looked up and blinked "What?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow "You're important to the group, so if we're meeting up, you should join us."

Ace's eyes widened, he didn't think Hugo acknowledged him, then he shrugged "Yeah sure, I'll be there."

Hugo smiled "Perfect. See you all then."

Hugo left, everyone pleased with the meeting. Even Ace liked him just a little bit. But Hugo did not go to a house in town, but he met with a woman outside of town, at the end of the bridge.

She had a scar across her face, gray hair, and brown eyes that pierced your soul. "So?" She asked him impatiently 

"Yeah, duh. Said what they wanted, made them like me. We'll be out of town in no time." Hugo laughed 

The woman raised an eyebrow "They?" She hadn't realized there was more than Varian

Hugo nodded "Not only does she have a girlfriend, but a clone that they're pretending is his brother." He chuckled

The woman sighed "But they all trust you?"

Hugo nodded assuringly "Don't worry a bit, Donella. I've got this." He ran a hand through his hair "I am an amazing liar."

The woman, Donella, sighed "I hope so. You owe me this."

Hugo rolled his eyes "Well, I have to go. I have a room at an Inn I need to get to."

Donella huffed "Hurry." She stated angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEAAAASE tell me if I missed anything important so I can fix it, I've tried to do some digging but everything seems to be different where I look. Also let me know where I can find more canon info about VAT7K because I'm losing my MIIIIIND trying to find it.


	3. Lifes story written in burnt paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hugo convinces everyone to trust him, Varian suddenly has an intense yearn to learn about his mother and Adrianna discovers a new magical talent of her mothers necklace.

Adrianna played with her ponytail as she drank a glass of milk while walking down the hall. She walked into her room and spat her milk out, "ACE."

Ace looked up, panicked "WHAT?!"

Adrianna gasped "Your hair."

Ace glared "Yeah. I got it cut." He had gotten one side shaved

Adrianna blinked "By who?"

Ace sighed "The royal barber."

Varian walked in "ADRIANNA I TOLD YOU NOT TO CUT ACE'S IS HAIR IN HIS SLEEP."

Ace blinked "You were gonna what?"

Adrianna shushed Varian "He got his hair cut by the royal barber."

Varian blinked and ran a hand through his hair, which was now a defining difference between him and Ace. "Why?"

Ace waved his hands in the air "I was tired of looking like you! So I got a haircut."

Varian nodded, he hadn't realized how important this was. Adrianna opened the wardrobe to get dressed, when she noticed a new outfit.

It had pants, a shirt with poofy sleeves and a short skirt attached to the bottom, and boots were at the bottom of the wardrobe. "Hey guys, look at this."

Ace looked over "Oh yeah, Eugene put it in there earlier. Said him and Eugene thought you might want better adventure clothes." He laughed

Adrianna nodded "Well it's really nice." She looked at the outfit for a moment, then went behind the changing wall happily 

When she walked out she looked down "Pants are weeeeird man." She chuckled. She never really wore pants, but the skirt on the shirt was too short to not wear them

Ace pointed finger guns at her "Ya look good though." Adrianna thanked him, then she made a face of realization "Hey, did that Hugo kid ever say where we're meeting him?"

Ace shrugged "I'd assume it was in the garden."

Adrianna and Ace nodded in agreement, so they all went to the garden, where they found Adrianna's book, 'the golden waterfall', sitting on the table. Adrianna picked it up and a note fell out.

Adrianna sighed and picked it up, not bothering to read it aloud

"Meet me at the sweet shoppe, I can’t meet you guys in the garden since the castle isn't open to guests anymore. So I need you to meet me at the sweet shoppe at 1pm sharp! Thanks so much. See you soon~

-Hugo"

Adrianna repeated the important part "He's at the sweet shoppe. We need to be there at 1'clock." She folded the note and put it in her pocket 

Ace nodded "We should head out then." He started then checked Varian's watch, tugging his arm to do so "It's 12:51." 

Varian took his arm back and Adrianna giggled "Let's go."

They arrived first, Adrianna seemed shocked Hugo wasn't there. But he stepped out of the sweet shoppe and spoke "You're one minute late." He licked the lollipop he bought "I see you've been to the butcher." He looked at Ace's hair

Ace huffed "It was the royal barber." He sat down, crossing his arms. He thought he looked cool, but maybe he was just ahead of his time.

Hugo sat across from him at the table, and Adrianna and Varian sat across from each other. It was a four seat table, so the whole table was taken up.

Hugo sighed, pulling out more scatter paper notes from his bag "This is all I have left."

Varian picked them up, and sifted through them. "Hmm, it's the same for the most part. Wooaaah.. Adrianna, look at this." He showed Adrianna and Ace a page that was the ingredients for Quirinion

"Killinond? What's Killinond?" Adrianna looked closely 

Varian pulled out a couple of his own notes "It's Quirinion!" He laughed

Hugo smiled "Well, that's a sight to behold. Like mother, like son." He laughed

Varian chuckled, then frowned "So… This is it? This is all you have?" 

Hugo nodded "My friend could give a couple guesses to where the rest of it is, but that's all I was given." He stood up, his lollipop was now nearly gone.

Varian quickly stood up, his chair nearly falling back behind him "Wh-Where would the rest be? I mean.. Where does your friend think they'd be?"

Hugo chuckled "Well… Your dad might know a thing or two." He smirked

Varian frowned "Like he'd tell me anything." He sighed

Hugo raised an eyebrow "Well, I could maybe help you find where he's hiding her things. He doesn't have to know."

Ace stood up "No, It's not worth the trouble."

Varian rubbed his neck "Maybe, I could ask him about it. But we're not stealing anything from my dad."

Hugo nodded "Alright then. You do what you have to do. If you come across anything cool, let me know." He adjusted his glasses

Varian nodded, Hugo had sparked more interest in his mother than anything else had. Adrianna and Ace stood up as they all prepared to leave.

Ace placed a hand on Varian's shoulder "I need to ask Hugo something, you guys go ahead. Alright?"

Varian rolled his eyes "Uh, sure. I guess." Him and Adrianna walked off, and Ace stopped Hugo at the door of the Inn he was staying at "Hey."

Hugo jumped, he didn't expect to be followed. "Uh, hello Ace." He straightened his back and cleared his throat, suddenly seeming unbothered. 

"Uhm, I wanted to ask you a question." Ace rubbed the back of his neck, why was he so nervous?

Hugo nodded "Go ahead." He chuckled

Ace took a deep breath "Why is this so important to you? Your friend is the one who knew Ulla, so why are you the one talking to us?"

Hugo rubbed his neck, he had to come up with a lie "Well… My "friend" is my grandmother. And some of the stuff Ulla studied intrigued her, like a place called the eternal library. Ulla never shared her work, but we need to find the eternal library so we can cure her illness." He sighed, then thought to himself 'Ah a classic, the ol sick relative routine.'

Ace blinked, he didn't realize it was so personal "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Hugo nodded and looked down "It’s alright, a smart engaged person like you is probably suspicious of the new kid, who just wants to be a part of the group."

Ace rubbed his neck and blushed at the compliment, then frowned, he knew how it felt to be the new kid "Oh, I'm… Yeah. We'll figure what we can and report back to you, alright?" He pointed finger guns at Hugo, who responded with the same. Hugo walked into the inn, and Ace went back to the castle.

Varian looked up when Ace walked in "What'd you ask him?" He chuckled 

Ace rubbed his neck, Hugo's lie really made him feel guilty "I asked him what we're looking for! He said your mom has some stuff about something called the eternal library somewhere."

Varian nodded "Sounds cool!"

Adrianna chuckled "Yeah!" She sat on her bed "So we agreed we should head up to old Corona tomorrow." Ace nodded. All three of them went to bed, and Adrianna had a strangely nice dream.

They woke up to a knocking, Faith walked in and opened the curtains "Good morning." She said this in a sing-song voice, she seemed extra happy that morning.

Adrianna sat up and rubbed her eyes "Morning Faith." She smiled politely "You seem extra smiley."

Faith nodded "I had the most wonderful night." She shook Ace gently to wake him up 

Adrianna got out of bed and stretched "That's nice, care to share?"

Faith shook her head "I'm afraid it's not a story I'm willing to share. For now." She sighed.

Adrianna giggled "Alright. See you around." Faith nodded and left, Adrianna pulled out the outfit Eugene got her and got dressed.

Ace rubbed his eyes "Where's Varian?" he groaned 

Adrianna shrugged as she put her hair up, deciding to put it in a bun that day "Probably in his lab." A loud crash came from the hall "Nevermind, he's in the hall."

They ran out of the room to see Varian tackling a small robot the size of a toddler. Adrianna laughed loudly "What is that?"

Varian sighed, flipping the off switch "Rogue dish butler." He huffed

Adrianna chuckled "Fun. What is a dish butler?"

Varian laughed, putting the beat up robot in a bag "Supposed to clear and set the table." He looked at Adrianna and smiled "You did your hair different."

Adrianna nodded "It's just a bun." She giggled "We should head to breakfast, then to old Corona."

Varian smiled in agreement "Eugene said he'll drive us down." He threw the bag his failed robot was in over his shoulder "You guys go to breakfast, I need to put this thing back in my lab."

Adrianna and Ace nodded and walked off to the dining room. When they walked in, Adrianna noticed someone missing "Where's Cass?" She asked as she sat down

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "She insisted she was done healing, and wanted to be off again." She picked at her eggs "So you guys are headed down to Old Corona today?"

Adrianna nodded "Visiting our dads."

Rapunzel sighed "We still haven't finished our conversation."

Adrianna huffed "And I haven't had a nightmare in a very long time." 

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "How long?"

Adrianna smirked "Two, three days?"

Rapunzel sighed "Fine, you've avoided this. For now."

Ace ate his food, curiously listening to the two bicker. Varian walked in and sat down, eating the eggs in his plate very quickly. 

Rapunzel laughed "Slow down."

Varian shook his head "No time, big things today."

Rapunzel tilted her head "In old Corona?"

Varian nodded "Yep! Y-You'll see." He laughed.

Eugene finished his food "Well, if you kiddos are ready, we can get our team awesome and Adrianna road trip started!"

Adrianna huffed "I'm a part of team awesome too."

They all got up, and Eugene led them to a carriage driven by Maximus. As they left town, Ace stared out the window, wondering if Hugo was still staying in that inn.

When they arrived in old Corona, the trio thanked Eugene and he said "I'll be back in a couple days, alright?" Everyone nodded and Eugene left.

Before they could go to their respective houses, Hugo approached them "You guys know you can walk to old Corona, right?"

Everyone blinked in confusion, and Adrianna crossed her arms "Uh, yeah. Her-der." She huffed

Hugo laughed and patted her head condescendingly "Okaaaay." 

Adrianna pushed his hand aside, then looked behind him and saw Catalina and Angry running up "Hey girls!"

The girls smiled and Angry spoke "Hey! What are you doing back so soon?"

Adrianna laughed "We're just visiting. Our family and some of our friends are here. Like you!" She booped Catalina on the nose

Catalina giggled and pointed at Hugo "Who are you?"

Hugo sighed "My name is Hugo. I'm a friend of theirs." He chuckled

Angry nodded, but she immediately didn't trust him "Alriiiight." She said suspiciously "Catalina, I think Lance is calling us. Let's go."

Catalina nodded as Angry dragged her away "Bye!"

Adrianna giggled "I wonder what that was about." She looked over to her house "I'm gonna go say hi to my dad."

Varian nodded "Same. See ya later."

Hugo cleared his throat "Uhm, so I'm just gonna be here, I guess?"

Adrianna nodded "You can wait twenty minutes for me to hug my dad." She giggled, walking inside

Hugo shrugged, and walked over to a tree, reading the book he stole from Adrianna's bag. Adrianna walked inside and Jacob smiled "Hey hun." He hugged her

She smiled and hugged him back "Hey dad." 

Jacob looked at the kitchen "I'm making dinner. Why don't you go fix yourself up?"

Adrianna nodded and hopped into her room "Do I have anything in my teeth?" She looked into her mirror, she took a step toward it when she tripped over something and fell into the mirror once more "WOAAH. I'm… Back in my mom's memories? But I already know everything I need to." 

A door opened down the hall, and she walked to it "Okay, what is this."

Leah, looking to be a bit older than Adrianna, was hanging out with a young lady with short blonde hair "Okay, but Lake. Isn't he amazing?" The blonde girl gushed

Leah gagged "Ewww! Poppy, why would you like Lake?!" She laughed

The blonde girl, Poppy, laughed "He's cute!" She smiled. She suddenly stopped like she remembered something "Oh! Leah." 

Leah looked at her and tilted her head curiously. Poppy pulled out the golden necklace with a square in the middle "I got this for you!"

Leah looked at it, swinging it back and forth "What is this?" 

Poppy pointed to the red square "It's a necklace for the keeper of the everlasting wish ruby!" She smiled

Leah smiled "Thank you!!" She giggled, putting it on. It flashed slightly, but Leah didn't notice.

Poppy nodded "Of course! Oh. This is your stop, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Leah nodded, grabbing the doorknob of her house "Yepyep! I'll see you." 

Leah walked in and Poppy smiled mischievously "See you…"

The door closed in Adrianna's face "WOAH. Rude. I thought I had free rome of the memories." She tried to open one of the doors, but it wouldn't open. 

Another door opened down the hall, and Adrianna ran to it "What?" She muttered

Leah's mother inspected the necklace cautiously "Who gave you this?"

Leha reached for it, nearly in tears "Poppy! Now give it back, it's the only thing I have since she moved!"

Leah's mother held Leah back "Stop it dear… I need to cast something." Leah's mother dipped the necklace into a grey powder, then the necklace glowed a bright red "Just as I thought."

Leah blinked "What does that mean?" She huffed

Leah's mom turned around "This necklace has a spell on it, and from the color it looks like a health taker. You cannot get rid of the necklace, and…" she sighed

Leah took the necklace and looked at it "And what."

She took a deep breath, scared to say it "Dear, this necklace will eat your health over the next ten years."

Leah sighed, somehow she wasn't shocked "Of course. Only Poppy, my closest friend would do this." She turned around "Soooo, it's like. Cursed?" Leah laughed, 

Leah's mother responded "Yes. And you fell for it. Are you still going to pretend you're invincible?"

The door shut in Adrianna’s face "I already know… Most of this!" She huffed, then pulled the necklace out of her dress "Am I cursed by it too?"

A voice giggled from down the hall "No way silly!"

Adrianna ran down to the open door "Okay, what's this memory…" She arrived, and saw Poppy standing at the door. She looked a couple years older, with longer hair, her eyes sunken "Poppy?"

Poppy nodded "Hello, Adrianna."

Adrianna stepped back "How'd you know my name?"

Poppy sighed, combing her hair with her fingers "I'm a part of the necklace."

Adrianna held up the necklace "You are?" 

Poppy nodded and touched it "When I gave this to Leah. I was jealous. The moment I learned of the ruby, I wanted Leah to use her wish on me. When she wouldn't, I became selfish and cursed my closest friend days before moving away. So in my guilt, I attached my soul to her necklace."

Adrianna looked her up and down "Wish?"

Poppy tilted her head "The ruby."

Adrianna blinked "But… Don't you get more than one?"

Poppy laughed "No, you get one. Haven't you heard the legends." She sat in the doorway on the memory she as in

Adrianna nodded "Psh. Yeah! I thought."

Poppy tilted her head "Well, you get one wish. And after you spend it, the ruby is of no use." She sighed, looking at the necklace

Jacob's voice echoed through the hall "Adrianna! Dinner!"

Adrianna stood "I have to go."

Poppy nodded "Visit any time." She waved

Adrianna ran out of the mirror, and Ace stared at her "You didn't see anything." She hisses

Ace nodded "I'm blind." He joked,

Jacob ran in "Ace is blind?! Adrianna, what did you do?"

Adrianna raised her hands "Nothing! It was a joke." Ace nodded

Jacob nodded "Come dig into carrot stew." He smiled

They went into the kitchen and ate. Meanwhile at Varian's house, he helped Quirin tidy the house. 

Varian's mothers notes fell out of his pocket and he didn't notice. Quirin picked them up curiously and gasped "Varain, where did you get these?"

Varian turned around and blinked "I… Uh, found them…?"

Quirin walked towards him "Varian, don't lie to me." 

Vraian stuttered "I got them. Erm, I got…" he sighed "Dad, why don't we ever talk about mom?"

Quirin sighed, looking at the sporadic notes carefully "I guess now is a better time than never." He sat down, putting the chair next to him.

Varian sat down and Quirin slid Ulla's papers to Varian "Ulla was just like you. Adventurous, curious, and always looking for the scientific explanation.. Long ago, when you were young, she left to find the seven alchemic totems, in search of the eternal library…"

Quirin stood up "Come with me." Him and Varian walked to his room "She went with her friend Donella. But for the most part, she left her studies here." He approached the wall, and took a chunk out

Varian's eyes widened "Uh daaad, the wall is.."

Quirin sighed "I know Varian." He removed a chest from the wall, and opened it "Like I said. She kept her studies here…" He took out a large book with notes and bookmarks scattered inside "If they were to get into the wrong hands, that would be very dangerous."

Varian looked at the dusty book, it had large engravings on the front in a language that seemed to be almost English. Quirin nodded "Her handwriting was never the best."

Varian smiled as Quirin gave him the book "So, this has all her studies in it?" He looked at Quirin 

Quirin nodded wisely "Take good care of it."

Varian smiled widely "I will! I promise." He ran down to his home lab to study his mothers work

Hugo stepped into the doorway "So?"

Vraian jumped and turned around "Look at this! It's amazing, years worth of studying at my fingertips." He smiled, turning back to his mothers work

Hugo approached and leaned on Varian's shoulder "Cool. Too bad we have no guarantee any of it's real."

Varian sat up defensively "What? Why wouldn't it!"

Hugo shrugged "I dunno, "seven totems seven trials" it all seems a little made up to me." He stated blankley

Varian huffed "It's all real!" He adjusted himself so that Hugo would fall 

Hugo laughed as he got up "Prove it" he smirked

Varian blinked "How?"

Hugo pointed to a map falling out of the pages of the book "Go to all seven kingdoms, go through all seven trials, and get all seven totems, and go to the eternal library." He crossed his arm confidently 

Varian stood up "I WILL."

Hugo smiled "You will?"

Varian nodded "I will! Wait. I'm the royal engineer, I can't just go off on an adventure to all seven kingdoms." He panicked

Hugo shrugged "From what I've heard, Rapunzel is the princess and up and left to go to the dark kingdom."

Varian sighed "But I'm the only one who knows how to do what I do."

Hugo laughed "I know how to do what you do. And I'm sure there are plenty of other people who do too." He grabbed Varian's shoulders "Do you really wanna work in the same kingdom for the same people in the same department forever?"

Varian shook his head "No!"

Hugo smiled "Do you wanna go on an awesome adventure to finish your moms work"

Varian nodded "Yeah"

Hugo let go of Varian's shoulders "Then let's go!"

Varian smiled "After we pack, prepare and tell everyone!"

Hugo nodded "Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG ESPECIALLY IF IT'S IMPORTANT I'm trying very hard and I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


	4. Send off package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a bit of struggle to get their parents permission, Ace Hugo, Adrianna, and Varian are ready to go. They have to stop by the castle so Vafian may turn in his resignation, and they're actually ready to go this time! But not without a mysterious warning from Adira

"No." Quirin huffed sternly

Varian panicked "What? Why?" He whined

Quirin sighed "Varian, you're not ready to travel across all seven kingdoms on this eccentric adventure." He rubbed his temples

Varian frowned and clenched his fist "But mom did it! I'm finishing her work!"

Quirin grunted and yelled "Your mother never returned!" He huffed and sighed, sitting down "Ulla never returned."

Varian picked at the splinters coming loose on the table "I'm sorry. But I think I can do it! Her work is right here!" He rubbed his neck anxiously "And if you don't think I can do it alone, maybe I can find Donella and-" Quirin interrupted Varian

"Donella is not to be trusted. Even if you were allowed to go, your work must not go into Donella's hands." Quirin sighed 

Varian took a deep breath "Please, dad. I'll bring Adrianna and Ace, I'll bring all my information, I'll bring plenty of food, I'll make a hundred maps so I know where I'm going. Please…"

Quirin rubbed his neck "That's not a bad idea."

Varian blinked "Bringing a hundred maps?"

Quirin laughed "No, bringing your friends. I may talk it over with Jacob, and-" Varian interrupted Quirin, hugging him.

"Thank you dad! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Varian laughed 

Quirin chuckled then added sternly "That's not a yes. Just a maybe."

Varian backed up and smiled "Thank you, for considering it."

Quirin nodded, and walked out of the house. Quirin went to Jacob's house, and they sat down together "Varian wants to complete his mother's work, and I believe it may be time to let him leave the nest." Quirin said solemnly 

Jacob nodded "He's very mature, but it's your decision. Why come to me?" He laughed

Quirin sighed "He wants to bring Adrianna and Ace, I believe that would be the safest way." 

Adrianna, who was cleaning dishes in the sink perked up "Really? That sounds awesome."

Jacob laughed "No, no no no no. Adrianna is not ready to go out on her own. Or with Varian and Ace."

Adrianna set the plate she was washing in the sink "What? What about Ace? I'm perfectly ready!"

Jacob shook his head "Ace is practically built for this type of thing. You're not ready, you're not strong enough, you're not mature enough, and your hair! It's so long. It will get caught in branches!"

Adrianna rolled her eyes "I'm more mature than Varian and Ace combined, I don't need to be really strong, which I am, to fight! And the princess's hair was 70 feet long!!"

Jacob scoffed "And it got stuck in branches."

Adrianna huffed and threw the sponge she was using in the sink, running into the hall. Jacob turned around to face the hall door "Don't throw things!"

Quirin sighed and shook his head "You, and probably myself, need to start seeing our children as the adults they are. All three of them are 18 now, should we really be keeping them cooped up?"

Jacob crossed his arms "I know. But I feel like the moment she steps out into the world she-"

Quirin finished his sentence "Will be hurt?" He laughed "I feel the same way with Varian. But we must trust them. I don't want him to end up like his mother, but I feel our children are much stronger together."

Jacob sighed "But what if she doesn’t return?" 

Quirin smiled "She will. I know you're scared, but this is important."

Suddenly, a door swung open from the hall, making a loud slam noise. Jacob stood up "Adrianna?!"

Adrianna marched out of the hall, she had cut her hair off except for a puff of hair at the top, Jacob's mouth fell open and Adrianna spoke "Well, it's not gonna get stuck like this!"

Quirin laughed loudly "Well Jacob, there's no more denying it…" he sighed

Ace ran out of the room "Jacob! I tried to tell her to stop, but she wouldn't listen, and-"

Jacob put his hand up "No… This is my fault, Adrianna, if Quirin allows Varian to go, you and Ace may go with him too."

Adrianna cheered "WOOH!" She shook Ace and he jumped "We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure!"

Ace laughed "Heh… Fun. So, what's the adventure?" He looked to Quirin 

"Varian is going to finish his mother's work." Quirin sighed "He is going to travel the Seven kingdoms and collect seven totems. I don't completely understand it, but he seems to."

Adrianna giggled "Well, we'd better pack!"

Jacob put his hand up in protest "Quirin hasn't said-"

Quirin put Jacob's hand down "I'd better go tell Varian." He chuckled

After Quirin told Varian, Varian went to Hugo "I'm so excited! I'm going to live my mom's life! And love every moment of it."

Hugo smirked "Yeah, this is gonna be great." He chuckled

Varian rolled his eyes, thinking about something his dad said "Y'know, my dad told me about one of my mom's friends, Donella, you think she'll be looking for us?" He joked

Hugo froze, then rolled his eyes "Psh, absolutely not. That's ridiculous."

Varian laughed "Yeah. My dad is so paranoid."

Adrianna came down the stairs of Varian’s home lab, Ruddiger coming down with her “Varian, are you oka- Hugo?” Hugo and Varian looked at her confused “Ruddiger led me down here like you were in danger!” She laughed

Hugo chuckled “Animals.”

Varian shrugged “So, once we say bye to our dads, I need to go tell the princess I’m…” he took a deep breath “Resigning.” He didn’t like the idea, but he knew that this journey will give him everything he’s ever wanted and maybe more.

Adrianna gave him a gentle smile “Yeah, it’ll be alright. Okay V'?” Varian nodded and smiled. Adrianna sighed "And there's still time to turn back if you wanna."

Varian sighed, looking at his mother's journal "Nah, I'm sure I wanna do this. And I'm doing it with my favorite person-" he paused "P-People!" Adrianna chuckled

Ace walked down the stairs "I feel like I'm missing out on you two being idiots!"

Adrainna hugged Varian protectively "Yeaaah, but adorable idiots!" Varian chuckled and blushed

Hugo rolled his eyes "Well, pack it up lovebirds, we have places to be and you have things to pack." He scoffed 

Ace's eyes narrowed in anger "Hey! Leave them alone, they're dating so they can flirt as much as they want."

Everyone stared at him, he had always scoffed at their gushing before, why was he so defensive now? Varian chuckled "Ace, you alright?"

Ace huffed "Am I not allowed to defend my friends?"

Adrianna smiled and patted Ace on the back "Hugo's right, we need to pack." She walked upstairs.

Varian smiled and went up behind her, then stopped, looking back at Hugo "You probably have somewhere to go with stuff you need to pack?"

Hugo nodded, walking up the stairs with Ace "Yep." Ace stopped Hugo, letting Varian walk in front of him. Hugo looked back "What?"

Ace frowned "Varian may not know you much, but he trusts you. Don't break that." Ace walked up the stairs and Hugo rolled his eyes

As Hugo walked outside, he looked to make sure no one was looking, and met Donella in the woods. He laughed "You wouldn't believe how easy it is to trick these idiots."

Donella scoffed "So they'll be off soon?"

Hugo nodded assuringly "Varian is convinced this is his life journey." He chuckled loudly 

Donella smiled "Don't get too attached."

Hugo giggled "I've met enough people for long enough to know how not get attached to anyone." He side eyed Donella confidently

Donella huffed "If you say so."

Adrianna and Ace finished packing, closing their bags almost in sync. They smiled at each other, and walked into the living room.

Jacob smiled at them "You look amazing. Ready for adventure."

Adrianna nodded "Thanks dad." She smiled gently 

Ace looked her up and down "Yep!" He gave her a thumbs up

Adrianna hugged Jacob tightly, and he kissed her gently on the forehead "I'm going to miss you dear."

Adrianna kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back in two years!" She laughed

Jacob chuckled "I know. I'll miss you too Ace"

Ace shrugged "I won't be back. Adrianna is gonna murder me on the road so I stop calling her and Varian dorks."

Jacob laughed loudly "Keep it up." He looked out the window, to see Varian setting up a covered wagon onto Prometheus, while talking to Quirin "I guess you'll be off."

Adrianna nodded "I love you dad, goodbye!"

"I love you too dear. And you Ace." He hugged Ace, and they left.

Ace and Adrianna ran up to Varian as Quirin went inside. Hugo walked out of the woods, and threw a small messenger bag in the wagon. "We all set?" Varian said confidently, making sure his papers were in order

"Eye captain." Ace said

"All set up." Adrianna said as she put the food basket into eh wagon 

"Let's go." Hugo demanded blatantly 

Ace and Adrianna got into he back with Hugo, and Varian started toward Corona city. As soon as they started down the path, Varian's confidence vanished, and he was filled with anxiety. 

Could he really just quit? Would it be easy to replace him? If so, why did they keep him around this whole time?

He became lost in his thoughts, and before he knew it, they were there. And Pete was greeting them loudly "Heya buddy! Eugene was gonna get you in two days, what happened?"

Varian looked behind him at Hugo, Ace, Adrianna who were playing cards together. "Uhm, I'm sure you guys will hear about it later." He chuckled anxiously 

Pete shrugged and opened the gate for him. Stan stepped in "Want me to take the wagon round back?"

Varian shook his head "Leave it here. Adri, will you come with me while I do this?" He popped his head in the back

Adrianna nodded and got out "Sure hun!" 

Pete and Stan looked at each other and shrugged, closing the gate. Adrianna and Varian walked through the hall together, Varian hugging himself in anxiety.

"It'll be okay Varian. Rapunzel will understand." Adrianna smiled reassuringly 

"What about the king and queen?" He asked in a shaky voice

Adrianna sighed "I dunno. But this is your journey. If you don't want to-"

Varian quickly interrupted her "No. I've got this." 

They walked into the throne room, and Eugene, who was standing next to the royal family, looked in shock "What are you guys doing back so early?"

Varian gripped his papers anxiously "I'm… I'm turning in my resignation."

Rapunzle and Eugene gasped, and Fredric nodded as he stood "May I have your reasoning?"

Varian blinked, he didn't think it'd be so easy "Uhm. We're going to explore all seven kingdoms." He handed the papers to Fredric 

Arianna looked over Fredric's shoulder "Hm. That's an interesting reason to leave."

Rapunzel gasped and stood up "You can't leave!" She begged

Fredric put his hand up "Sit down dear, people resign more than you'd think."

"Really?" Rapunzel played with her short hair anxiously 

Arianna turned to face Rapunzel "It's like when you went to the dark kingdom. We must let him go if he needs this." She smiled gently "It's practically a right of passage."

Rapunzel frowned, then looked to Eugene, who nodded. "Are you sure Varian?"

Varian nodded confidently "Yes. Adrianna, Ace, and another friend will be exploring the seven kingdoms on a mission to finish my mother's work."

Rapunzel tilted her head "What friend?"

"Oh, just one of the village kids. Y’know." Varian chuckled 

Rapunzel sighed "It won't be easy to replace you. But I wish you the best of luck!"

Fredric nodded "As do I." 

Eugene raised his hand "So do I buddy, even if you're far off, team awesome is forever!"

Varian raised his fist "tema awesome!"

Adrianna smiled, relieved Varian felt safe. Varian raised Adrianna's arm "Team awesome."

Arianna chuckled "Well, I suppose you must be off."

Adrianna curtsied, and Varian bowed as Adrianna said "Yes. Thank you, your highness."

They ran off, waving as they said goodbye. They walked out of the castle to see Hugo holding cards in front of Pete "Is this your card?" He smirked

Pete gasped "How'd he know?"

Stan scratched his head "I dunno man. This kid is more magical than the princess."

Varian chuckled "Hop in Hugo. We're off!" Hugo nodded as him and Adrianna jumped in the back of the wagon, before Varian could get on to steer Prometheus, Ace volunteered to drive. Varian agreed and got in the back, They rode off with Stan and Pete waving to them.

As they left the kingdom, Varian held his breath as they passed the wall. Letting it out as they rode. Ace smiled at the view, he was really free.

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of the wagon, Ace screamed and pulled on Prometheus' reins to make him stop. The woman had white hair, and half her face was red, it was Adira!

"Hello, Varian." She smiled

Ace shouted "I'M NOT VARIAN."

Varian suddenly jumped out of the wagon and ran to the front "What's going on?" He ran to make sure Prometheus was okay, and saw Adira.

Adira tilted her head curiously "There's two of you. Never the matter, you both have seem to have wondered outside the kingdom walls. On what accord led you here?" She smiled

Ace sputtered and Varian sighed in relief "Ace, this is Adira, a friend of my dad's. Adira, this is Ace, my twin."

Adira raised an eyebrow "I don't recall Quirin having twins."

Varian chuckled "Long story."

Hugo poked his head out the wagon "They're not twins."

Adrianna tackled Hugo "Shut up."

Adira looked past Ace into the wagon "And they are?"

Varian smiled, gesturing to them "Adrianna, my girlfriend, and Hugo, our new friend."

Adira scratched her chin, thinking "Hugo… That name seems familiar."

Hugo glared at her "No it doesn't."

Adria shrugged, she didn't care enough to worry "Alright then. So, what has led you here?"

Varian rubbed his neck "We're finishing my mom's work." He smiled

Adira nodded "Ah. Ulla was very intelligent, be careful though, you wouldn't want to follow her footsteps too exactly."

Varian sighed "I know. But I think we have enough information to get there and back in one. Errrr.." he looked at the other three people in the party "Four pieces!"

Adira chuckled "I don't mean her death." Varian looked back at the party to see if they knew what she meant, but when he looked back she was gone.

Hugo rolled his eyes "Your dad has some weird friends."

Adrianna pushed Hugo again, not affecting him this time. Varian shrugged and got back in the wagon, so that now the real journey may commence…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School is a pain in the *hm hm* but thanks so much for reading! Now that they're finally on the road, the chapters will either get longer or shorter, I can't quite see yet. But I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and a Kudos so I know you're enjoying so far!


	5. Blazing a trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at their first destination, Adrianna and Varian find their relationship might not be what they thought, and a fifth member joins the group.

Adrianna turned in her sleep, seemingly having a nightmare. Hugo ignored her, instead focusing on Ulla's journal, trying to make sense of it. Varian grew concerned and shook Adrianna, who woke up slowly

"Hrmmmm? V-Varain?" She had tears silently streaming down her face 

"Are you okay?" Varian wiped her face gently

"I'm fine." Adrianna sighed, searching for her hair tie. She suddenly realized she didn’t need to tie up her hair anymore.

Varian sat close to Adrianna “What was it about?” He raised an eyebrow 

“It was weird.” Adrianna started “I was in the woods, and I was being followed by this big guy, with stubble, and a scar.”

Hugo sat up, she was describing Donella’s bodyguard “Cool. Scary. Enough blabbering, why are we stopped?” He looked out the wagon at Ace, who was feeding both Prometheus and Ruddiger

“I’m feeding the animals. Prometheus is gonna need a lot of energy for our next stop.” Ace sighed, pulling out another apple for Ruddiger, who took it and ran back to Varian.

“Hey buddy.” Varian laughed

“Why, where are we stopping?” Hugo huffed, not wanting to deal with this.

“Bayangor.” Ace snapped back. The kingdom of fire, they were close to the first totem.

Hugo’s eyes widened at the thought “Allllright!” He smiled, looking at Adrianna and Varian, who were about to get out of the wagon to talk to Ace “Get back in the wagon lovebirds! And change into something warmer, this is gonna be really hot!” He demanded. Adrianna pushed Varian away, and covered both the openings of the wagon with a blanket “What is she doing?” Hugo asked

Varian tilted his head “Changing?”

“Why is she covering everything?” It was like Hugo had never changed with ladies before.

“Dude, she’s a GIRL.” Ace said, walking up “She doesn’t want us watching her.”

“Why? That’s ridiculous.” Hugo shook his head 

Varian shrugged “Nah, you’re just gross.”

Adrianna hopped out of the wagon, she had ripped off the poofy sleeves of her shirt, and changed into a pair of shorts that reached her knees. “Definetly a lot warmer.”

Hugo looked her up and down “Now we can change?” He remarked sarcastically, he didn’t see a reason that boys and girls couldn’t change together.

Ace laughed “Watch this!” He then ripped his pants into shorts while still wearing them. He was already wearing a sleeveless shirt, so he now was warm enough

Adrianna laughed “Look at you!” She flexed her fairly skinny arms “So big and strong!” She mocked him

Hugo blinked and adjusted his glasses, “How did- What?”

Ace flexed his equally skinny arms, being a reflection gave him exceptional strength and speed “Guess it’s just in my nature.” He laughed

Hugo rolled his eyes as Varian went into the wagon to get changed. He then decided to take Ace aside while Adrianna was distracted “What’s up?” Ace questioned

“Look, I know this is a bit of a sensitive topic. But trust me.” He took Ace’s hands “What. Are. you?”

Ace suddenly became flustered, what did he mean? What’s going on? Why was his face suddenly so hot? Ace pulled his hands away, his thoughts translating into a bright red confused face “What do you mean?”

“No offense, but you’re no human. Which is kinda awesome. But I’m just curious, what are you?” Hugo looked into Ace’s eyes, he was gonna get to the bottom of this.

Ace looked at Varian and Adrianna, Varian had finished changing into a short sleeved blue button up, with long black pants. They had helped him keep the secret for almost a week now, would they be mad if he blew it?

Ace sighed, and rubbed his arm “I’m… I was Varian’s reflection…” Hugo’s his friend, he knew he could trust him.

Hugo’s eyes widened, everything clicked “That’s why you don’t like being compared to him. Because you’re not his reflection anymore.” Ace nodded in shame, why was this so hard to admit? Hugo smiled gently “I think that’s pretty cool, man.”

Ace looked up, finally realizing how close Hugo had gotten “Really?” He backed up

“Yeah, I-” Hugo was interrupted by Varian pulling up with the wagon

“We’d better get a move on. Hugo, are you gonna change, or can we go?” Varian looked at the two, oblivious to the conversation.

“Let’s-a-go!” Hugo hopped into the back of the wagon with Ace. They were off to Bayangor.

As they arrived in the city, a hot city, with beautiful architecture, red being the main color seen, the group stood out, but not in a bad way, the locals smiled at them, they seemed happy to see travelers. The group felt welcomed, when suddenly a loud cry rang out

“AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” They look up to see a young man holding on tightly to a dragon shaped kite that was shooting through the sky, Ace, Adrianna, and Varian looked at each other, almost like they had silently agreed on a plan. 

Adrianna grabbed a rope off one of the many stands, tossing it to Varian. Ace launched Varian into the air, and he landed on the kite “Hi there!” He smiled at the boy. Adrianna pulled the rope down, and Varian wrapped his arms around the boy, jumping off the kite before it hit the ground, both of them landing safely. The kite, on the other hand, was destroyed.

“My kite!” He yelled, looking at the destroyed kite. He had attached a sort of firework to it, presumably so it’d fly better. 

Hugo approached him “That’s yours?”

“Yeah…” The boy whimpered

Ace ran up to the two “Dude! That was awesome, how’d you make it go so fast?” He laughed, he wasn’t taking this as seriously as anyone else.

“I put a firework at the back.” He pointed to the back, a burnt mess.

Varian walked up to them “That was very dangerous. What’s your name?”

The boy hugged his ruined kite “Yong.” He muttered 

“Well yong, you need to take better precautions with your inventions, if that had crashed anywhere else, it could have caused a large fire.” Varian crossed his arms, disappointed. Yong looked down in shame, and Varian saw himself in the young man “You should be more careful next time. Maybe test it out in a less public area, and implement safety precautions.” He took a more gentle tone, he knew what it was like to be lectured and put down.

Yong smiled gently, then frowned as he saw his mother approaching “YONG! What happened, are you okay? Your cheek is burnt. What’s this?” She picked a piece of lint from his hair

“I’m fine, mā…” Yong rubbed his neck in embarrassment 

His mother smiled “Good…” She then frowned “Then what were you thinking? You could’ve blown up the city!”

“But he didn’t.” Hugo picked at the burnt kite “Your son is very clever, he just needs to take better precautions.”

Yong’s mother glared at him “What do you know about parenting?”

“I know you shouldn’t put your child down for having fun.” He snapped back, Hugo didn’t have parents, but he was ready to lay down his life for this kid if it meant one upping some random mother. He liked causing chaos for the sake of it.

Yong’s mother huffed “Come on Yong, you need to get cleaned up.”

Yong stopped her, pointing to Ace, Varian, and Adrianna “Wait, mā. They saved me.”

"They did?" She looked back at them.

"Yeaaah! It was so cool! She gave him a rope, and he launched him up into the kite, and he jumped off the kite with me and held me really tight so I wouldn't get hurt!" Yong blabbered, explaining the situation with excitement.

"Did they now?" She looked at the three, glaring at Hugo as they joined him "And you're with them?"

Yong huffed "Mā! Please, can we lend them a place to stay? They're not from here!"

Yong's mother looked the group of young adults up and down, eyeing Hugo extra carefully. She had housed tourists before, but she was unsure if she could trust Hugo.

Ace wrapped an arm around Hugo's neck "He's with us. We won't be accepting a place to stay if he can't stay with us." He stated confidently, Adrianna and Varian looked over, confused. From what they knew Ace hardly liked, no less trusted Hugo.

Yong's mother sighed… Deciding she was more grateful with Ace, Varian, and Adrianna, than frustrated with Hugo "Alright then. They may stay two nights but no more."

Yong smiled widely "Yaaay!"

Ace chuckled at the boy's excitement "I'll drive Prometheus."

"Prometheus?" Yong tilted his head, confused.

"Our donkey." Adrianna smiled, kneeling to Yong's level for easier conversation.

Yong smiled again "Cool! We just have a couple horses. I think you guys will really like our house! We have a lot of comfy beds!"

"I bet. Y’know, you remind me of my boyfriend when we were younger, how old are you?" Adrianna laughed

"I'm twelve!" Yong put his hands on his hips confidently

"Well you're very smart for a twelve year old." She stood back up, looking at Ace as he guided Prometheus, who still pulled the wagon, toward the group.

"We'd better get moving!" Yong grabbed Adrianna's hand, and started dragging her toward his house 

Varian started walking with Yong's mom, carrying the burnt kite. She spoke up "You and her, are you together?"

Varian nodded "How'd you know?"

"You seem close. She will make a wonderful mother one day. Very patient." Yong's mom smiled. It was meant to be a genuine compliment, but all that happened was Varian became extremely flustered.

The comment was very unexpected, Varian had never even thought about that. He hadn't even thought about proposing yet. Instead of saying any of that, he just muttered "Probably…"

They arrived at the house, everyone sighing in relief. Sleeping in the wagon wasn't very comfortable, and Ace was happy to not have to drive the wagon late into the night anymore. Varian and Adrianna had volunteered to drive the wagon many times, but he refused to not put in his work.

Yong's mother spoke "We have guests!" She shouted across the house, and three children ran out from the hall. A girl who seemed younger than Yong, a boy just a little older than Yong, and a girl older than all three of them.

The children, presumably Yong's siblings, gawked at the newcomers, never before had they seen such a diverse group. The eldest of the children stepped forward "I'm Lin!" She extended her hand for Hugo to shake, which he did

Yong's mother nodded "Yes, and this is Poppy and Gen." Poppy being the young lady, and Gen being Yong's brother. "Why don't you each make one of them a bed?" 

The children nodded, Lin started approaching Adrianna, but her mom stopped her "Keep an eye on the tall one." She pointed to Hugo, and Lin sighed. Her little sister was too young to share interest, so she wanted to hangout with Adrianna, she could finally have a friend that she could relate to.

Poppy grabbed Adrianna's hand "Can I make your bed?" Poppy was about seven years old.

Adrianna kneeled to her level "Sure thing! Where is it? I'll help." Poppy smiled, and led Adrianna to a large bedroom with a lot of beds "Do you guys have people over a lot?"

Poppy walks to a bed by the door, fluffing the pillow she said "Yeah-huh. We get lots of visitors, and my ba says we can make easy money since our house has such a nice view." She looked out the window, which had an amazing view of the mountain.

Adrianna looked out the window also "It sure does. But your mā says we're staying here for free."

Poppy nods "Sometimes she says that. Because sometimes we let really nice people stay over." She pulled out a blanket from under the bed. "It's too heavy for me to pick up." She frowned

Adrianna picked up the blanket, and set it up "It's alright Poppy." She folded the blanket at the head of the bed, smiling at Poppy.

Lin stomped into the room "So, what bed do you want?" She looked at Adrianna and smiled, they were definitely gonna hangout later.

"I'll have… This one." He jumped on the bed, undoing the sheets. He hadn't even taken his shoes off!

Lin’s smile quickly disappeared "UGH! That's disgusting! Take your shoes off, get off the bed, I haven't even set it up properly!" Lin huffed, she was quite the perfectionist.

Hugo shrugged "Nah, I'm good." He gave her a cocky smirk

"Where are Varian and Ace?" Adrianna looked at the door, they should come through it any second.

"The twins?" Lin turned to face Adrianna "Yong and Gen wanted to show them the shop out back. We sell fireworks, and they thought it'd be cool to show them off."

Hugo sat up "Aww. I wanna see!" 

Adrianna narrowed her eyes "A) you're just gonna blow everything up. B) you're whining like a child, grow up. Erm, no offense Poppy."

Poppy shrugged "I do whine a lot." She suddenly gasped "Do you wanna try my special tea?"

Lin shook her head, signaling that Adrianna did not wanna do that. Adrianna shrugged "Sure…."

Lin face palmed as Poppy ran out. Once Poppy was out of earshot, Hugo started laughing "Oooh, you are in for it."

Lin proceeded to punch Hugo "Fairy tea is delicious! Don't mock my sister!"

Poppy then runs back in, holding a small cup. She hands it to Adrianna, the "fairy tea" is just normal berry tea with sprinkles at the bottom. Adrianna took a sip, following it with a "Yummy."

Hugo rolled his eyes 'What a people pleaser' he thought. Suddenly Ace, Varian, Yong, and Gen all walked in, soot on their face.

"What happened to you four?" Adrianna laughed.

"We set off fireworks." Ace said confidently, then proceeded to mock her "And you didn't." He stuck his tongue out

Adrianna pushed his face away "You're three years old." She laughed

Poppy gasped "He's three?!" She proceeded to hold up three fingers, then seven "I'm older than him!"

"He's not literally three." Lin laughed, patting Poppy's head "He's acting like a three year old. It's called hyperbole." She smiled at her sister

Hugo clapped sarcastically "Woow, big words."

Gen patted Yong’s head “And Yong knocked over a shelf.” He laughed, Yong seemed embarrassed.

Varian rolled his eyes and went to the bed next to Adrianna's "Hey." He smiled

Adrianna smiled back "Hi."

Before they could talk more, the mother of the children walked in "Dinner time!" She smiled. They all walked out, except for Gen, who decided to make Varian's bed before leaving.

They arrived in the dining room to see a large short table, with ten pillows all around it. At the head of the table sat the man of the house "Children. This is Lee." Lee looked up and smiled

Everyone sat down, it was almost like a buffet, the dishes spread across the center of the table, and everyone had their own small bowl of rice and an empty plate. Gen joined them after a moment, Lee asking "What took you so long?"

"I was making Varian's bed." He said simply, putting some sort of chicken on his plate.

Lee smiled and nodded, then Yong sat down, his elbow hitting his bowl of rice, making a mess “Oh no. I’m sorry, ba!” Yong got up to grab a hand broom, and started cleaning the rice, now very embarrassed.

Lee sighed, looking at the guests "What brings you, such brave children, to Bayangor?"

"The seven totems." Varian smiled "My mother was a scientist, and she studied the seven totems, we're finishing her work."

Yong raised his hand "What are the seven totems?"

Varian smiled wider, he loved talking about his work, and Yong was asking the questions he hoped someone would ask "Pieces of a small version of something called the Demanitis device. Legend says once it's built it'll-" Hugo covered Varian's mouth

"Classified." Hugo stated blankley. Lin gave him a death glare, who put him in charge?

Lee laughed "You're a very invested young man. Say, there is legend of a relic up in the mountains." He pointed to the mountain outside the house, the view visible from any room "It's a day's journey. So you'd better rest."

Varian looked at the mountain, then at Adrianna "Thanks!" They finished their food and headed to bed. The guest room had no more than 15 beds, but the group stayed relatively close to each other.

The children went to their respective bedrooms, and everyone decided to sleep. Except for Adrianna, she wasn't sure if it was Zhan Tiri or her imagination, but her dreams had been so much more realistic and scary.

Lin walked into the room, hoping Adrianna was awake. Much to her benefit, she was right. “Hey.” She whispered, and walked to her bed. 

“Hey Lin.” Adrianna smiled, sitting up “I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.” Lin chuckled, and looked across the room full of boys “So you’re the only girl in the group?”

Adrianna nodded “Yeah, why?”

Lin sighed “Oh, it just must be weird. For the longest time, I was my parents only daughter.” She shrugged

“There’s not really a difference between boys and girls.” Adrianna raised an eyebrow, then continued with a laugh “Like my mom used to say, the only important difference is their minds. Not how they think, but more like, girls have girl brains, and boys have boy brains.”

“I can tell you that’s not true.” Lin started “When Poppy was born I-” Adrianna interrupted her

“Poppy!” She quickly covered her mouth as everyone in the room stirred in their sleep “Sorry. Do you have a mirror?”

“Uh, yeah? We have a full body mirror in the hall. Wh-” But before she could finish, Adrianna had run off.

Adrianna stood in front of the mirror, and held her mother’s necklace “Please work…” She pleaded. She stepped in… It worked. She was back in her mother’s memories “Yes! Poppy? Hello?”

A door to a memory opened, and Poppy, Leah’s friend, stepped out “Hello Adrianna.”

“Poppy! Hey. I met someone with the same name as you today!” She walked to the doorway of the memory, sitting in front of it.

Poppy smiled gently and sat too “That’s nice. You haven’t visited in a while, why’s that?”

“Oh I’ve been on this wonderful adventure with my boyfriend for the past week!” Adrianna chuckled “And Ace and Hugo.” She added after a moment

“Who’s Hugo?” Poppy tilted her head

“I haven’t told you? He’s the whole reason we left.” Adrianna reached for her bag to show Poppy a sketch of Hugo, but she had left it by her bed “Dangit.”

Poppy nodded “I remember now.” She smiled. Adrianna and Poppy had seen each other twice after the initial meeting, this being the third time. “So you met someone with my name today?”

“Yeah! A little girl in Bayangor. She’s part of the family that owns the house we’re staying in.” Adrianna said as she adjusted to sit on her knees “It’s so beautiful up here.” She smiled softly

“I’d bet. I wish I could see. But I can’t leave the necklace.” She sighed

Adrianna looked at her sympathetically “Why not?”

“It’s a part of the curse I gave myself. Banished to relive the once lovely memories to remind myself what I’ve done.” Poppy hugged her knees solemnly

Adrianna leaned forward “What if… I helped you?”

“Helped me?” Poppy raised an eyebrow curiously 

“I mean, what if you left with me?” She extended her hand for Poppy to take

Poppy pushed her hand back in denial “No… I can’t leave. Plus there are probably so many memories you want to explore, answers to find.” She said, standing up “Even if it was possible, even if I could leave the necklace, you would never be able to come back.” Poppy looked at Adrianna, the sympathy transferring to her, and Adrianna’s eyes filling with determination.

Adrianna grabbed Poppy’s wrist “I don’t care!” She ran toward the mirror, the exit, dragging Poppy with her.

“I don’t think this is a good idea!” Poppy warned, trying to pull away. But it was too late, before either of them knew it, they were both out. Poppy now with a blue glow, she was out. It had been so long. She started to float “Oh my… I’m… I’m out.”

Adrianna giggled, realizing she was now holding on to nothing. Poppy looked at Adrianna with a big, grateful smile “Thank you Adrianna.” She sighed in relief, then quickly followed it with “But your answers!”

“I know everything I need to. All I want now is for you to rest in peace.” Adrianna smiled

This was it, this was what Poppy needed to move on… Forgiveness. Before she knew it, she was fading away into the afterlife. She looked at Adrianna, a ghostly tear falling down her face… “Thank you.” She said, as she disappeared.

From behind her, she heard Lin whisper “Adrianna! There you are. Where did you go?”

Adrianna turned around “Oh, uhm… I’ve been looking for the bathroom?” She excused 

“And you needed to find our mirror for that?” Lin put her hands on her hips in suspicion 

“Yes.” Adrianna stated boldly “But I don’t need to go anymore.” She said, walking back toward the guest room.

Lin followed her, catching up “So… My mom said you and Varian are a thing?”

Adrianna nodded “Yep, I’d say about five and a half weeks.” She laughed, then frowned 

“What’s up?” They both sat on Adrianna’s bed 

Adrianna hugged her knees, almost as if ashamed “Varian and I have been dating for a while. And he’s awesome. But….”

“But?” Lin tilted her head

“I don’t think I wanna date him. I still wanna be his best friend and go on this journey of discovery with him, but I don’t wanna be his girlfriend.” Adrianna looked at Varian sympathetically. He was sleeping, and had no idea.

Lin sighed, she was a year younger than Adrianna, but she had been through multiple breakups “My ex’s and I are the most tight knit friend group I know. You just gotta be blunt with what you mean, ask him what he thinks, and if he’s responsible, he’ll understand, and you’ll be just friends.”

Adrianna nodded and laid down “Imma sleep. See you in the morning.”

Lin nodded and stood “Goodnight.” She walked out, and Adrianna fell asleep.

She woke up in her own house. She rubbed her eyes lazily, confused. She looked at where Ace's bed should be, to see a large toy chest. One that had been moved to the closet to make room for Ace.

She sighed, what kind of game was this? She got out of bed, and into the hall "Dad?" She called. She looked into his room, which was empty, no bed, no dresser, no Jacob.

She walked into the kitchen, then the den, then outside. It was a barren wasteland. She looked across it in fear and shouted "DAD?! Dad please! Where are you? Varian? Ace? Anyone?" Adrianna began to sob "Please…" she fell to her knees

She suddenly woke up with a gasp, she was back in Bayangor, Varian sitting on her bed. Tears streamed down his face.

She reached for his face, wiping his tears "Oh Varian, what happened?" She tilted her head, not realizing she had tears of her own.

"Y-You were crying." He sobbed quietly "I tried to wake you up, but you just pushed me away…" he hugged her, they were the only people awake "You started talking, you said you were alone."

Adrianna hugged him "Oh, I was just having a dream Varian. I'm okay." She smiled, happy he cared. She then frowned "Hey V'? We need to talk."

Vraina nodded, wiping his face "What's up?" He chuckled, happy she's alright.

She sighed, his smile made it so much harder "You're awesome. And I know you care a lot. And we're best friends, right?"

Varian nodded "Unless you're using Rapunzel logic, you can't date your best friend." He joked

Adrianna chuckled "Well… I wanna stay your best friend, but I'm not sure if we're the best partners." Varian rubbed his neck, he knew what was coming… Adrianna continued "I think we should break up, we can still be awesome friends, and I don't wanna stop hanging out with you, but I don't wanna be intimate."

Varian cracked a smile "That's alright. I was gonna break up with you anyway." He chuckled "Yesterday Yong's mom said you'd make a great mom and I was like 'Dude. I don't even think we're gonna get married'." Him and Adrianna shared a laugh

She wrapped an arm around his neck "Glad you understand. We're still best friends, right?"

Varian laughed "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon!" They shared a smile, as Hugo slowly woke up across the room.

He looked across his bed, someone had taken his shoes off and somehow made the bed with him on it. “What the?”

Lin walked into the room with Gen at her side “You’re awake!” She smiled, they both held trays with tea cups on them, two each. 

Gen walked to Adrianna and Varian, leaning the tray forward “Morning tea?”

“It’s not fairy tea, is it?” Adrianna jokes

“No.” Gen laughed

“What’s fairy tea?” Varian took his cup of tea

“Poppy’s “special” tea, with sprinkles.” Gen said as Adrianna took her tea

Lin walked in between Hugo and Ace’s beds, setting the tray on the windowsill as she shook Ace “Hey, it’s morning. Wake up.”

She heard Hugo’s voice from behind her “This you?” He pointed to his boots that were neatly placed next to Ace’s.

“No shoes on the bed.” She stated blankley, handing Hugo his tea.

Ace sat up and rubbed his eyes lazily, Lin handed him his tea and picked up the tray. Ace looked at it, then Lin “Uhm, I-I’m not one for tea.” He stuttered “Sorry.”

She nodded and took the tea back, leaving with the cup and tray. Hugo mocked her as she left “No shoes on the bed… My ass.” He huffed, getting out of bed as he slipped his feet back into his boots

Gen rolled his eyes, overhearing the two bicker. He then looked back at Varian and Adrianna as they finished their tea. “My mā is making breakfast, would you like to come out to the dining room to eat before you journey?”

“Yes! Thank you.” Varian said as they all stood. They walked out of the room and Gen led them to the kitchen, where Poppy helped her mother set the table. Yong and Lin packed boxes of food. “I thought we were eating here?” Varian questioned 

Yong turned around and lifted the box with Varian’s name on it “This is for lunch.” Yong laughed, handing the closed box to Varian, before Varian could take it Yong accidentally dropped it “Oh no! I’m sorry, I’ll make you another one.” Yong sighed

Varian shrugged “Thanks.” He chuckled

“Do we all get one?” Ace said, stepping into the kitchen.

Yong hopped over to the counter to continue helping his sister prepare the boxes “Yep!”

Their mother smiled as she set the breakfast dishes on the table, this time they were each served separately, a bowl of congee (kan-jee) at each spot. Adrianna looked at the food curiously “Is this oatmeal?” She wasn’t familiar with the dish, and was confused. It looked savory instead of sweet.

“Similar, but not quite. it’s congee!” She smiled “I know where you’re from you like to have sweet things for breakfast. But up here we like to enjoy savory foods.” She sat down

“Well it smells amazing.” Hugo said, surprising everyone. He had been so rude to the family, but Hugo was one to always give his compliments to the chef.

They all ate, everyone taking turns complimenting the food. The father never showed for breakfast, and the mother explained he was running the shop. They finished their food, and packed their lunches into bags.

Yong stood up "W-Wait!" Everyone looked at him in shock "I… I wanna go with you guys."

The group looked at each other. Yong had proven himself to be a walking disaster, Varian wanted to give him the chance. But even he thought it might be a bit much. Their group was big enough and he didn't know if they even needed this many people for the first trial.

Ace sighed "If it's alright with her." He gestures to Yong's mother, to everyone's surprise.

Yong's mother looked at her son in worry "I don't know. It might be dangerous."

"Mā, please." Yong folds his hands, begging her.

"Fine." She sighs "Give me a moment." She takes Ace by his shoulder and pulls him aside "If my Yong comes home with even a scratch on him, I will make sure every bone in your body is broken." She growls

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Ace salutes her, then joins the group as they watch Yong make his own lunch pack.

"Let's go!" Yong smiled at everyone around the room, picking up a bag he had prepared the night before, when he first decided he would ask to go.

They started on their way, finally ready to start the first trial, at the top of the mountain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are taking so long! But comment letting me know what you think.  
> I'm also hoping for any criticism! Let me know if I can fix anything!


End file.
